1936
by GingiMango
Summary: It's in the 1930's Chicago. Everyone is human and Emmett and Edward are the Masons,Alice is a Cullen and Jasper and Rose are Hales. Bella has three brothers and her parents aren't divorced. End of story is written in only Edward's pov!
1. Edward Mason fancier

_**Hello! So This is my first fanfiction ever. I have rewrote it, since the real first chapter had LOADS of errors! So, here is the story rewritten. I'm going to rewrite the chapters until I got my beta. Hope you enjoy this story! **_

_**P.S. All author's notes have been taken off, too. And I have pictures of the characters on my profile, but some of them don't work so, I'll try and take them off.  
**_

-1936-

Chapter 1- Edward Mason fancier

Chicago, August 1936.

My maid; Ellie woke me up at seven o'clock for breakfast. Normally I wake up at eight, but today I had my first day of school at the boarding school for girls at Chicago. It was a really strict and boring school. We had to wear these grayish school uniforms with shoes of our own choice. The only time we wore our own clothes was on our free time.

Well, let's talk about me. My name is Isabella; Bella for short. I'm 16 years old and I was born on the 13th of September 1920. So that means I'm a Virgo. My hair is a mix of different browns and it has a hint of gold in the sun. My eyes are brown and well I'm pale. I'm 157 cm and quite slim. My mother; Renée is a dressmaker for some kind of expensive company. My father; Anthony is a lawyer. I have three siblings; three deadly annoying brothers.

They're names are Joshua, Ashton and Hayden and they are all 17 years old. Yes, they are triplets. They have brown eyes like me and orange hair which comes from my father.

''Miss Swan! Wake up, now!'' Ellie almost screamed.

Ellie is the most annoying person ever! She is this old gag who has no life. I feel like God send her to annoy me. Oh my! I'm not aloud to blame God for my bad luck. I quickly prayed and got up from bed. My family is catholic so my parents are quite strict with my education, my way to speak, how I move and also my style.

''Put this dress on Miss Swan.'' Ellie showed me some gray dress with no curves.

'' Erm, no? I'd rather wear a potato sack than that!'' I blurted out. I pushed Ellie out of my way and went to my walk-in dressing room.

I took the first thing I saw, which was a flower dress. I put it on and went to sit down at my makeup table and waited for Ellie to do my hair. She put simply a bow and left it like that. You see my hair is wavy so it looks beautiful left open. I put my shoes brown shoes on and went downstairs for breakfast.

''Good morning everyone!'' I said respectively to my parents and sat down next to my mother.

''Morning my golden apple'' my smother said with a smile.

My father just nodded in my way, you see he never talks to me. I'm the accident in the family or so Joshua says. But I always act as perfect as can be just get my father's respect. I'm the best of my class.

'' Where are my siblings, mother?'' I asked my mother.

''They already left to school, dear. And so should you, too''

''Oh dear yes! Have a nice day!'' And I started walking towards my school. My school is very far from my home, but I still walk there.

I was half way to school when I saw my best friend's Angela's car coming my way.

''Hop in!'' Angela said.

I hopped in and we hugged instantly.

''It's been so long, Angela! How are you these days? So who is your so called 'boyfriend' you found in the summer?'' I asked with a huge grin on my face.

'' Well, yes it's been a long time. I'm much more tanned after my vacation in France and finally the love of my life's name is Ben Peterson.'' Angela said with a smile.

Wait, Ben Peterson? Where have I heard that name before? Ben, Ben, Ben. AH! She means Ben Peterson, Joshua's, Hayden's and Ashton's friend from school. He's been at our house many times.

''You are not serious I hope!'' I said to her.

'' Why not? He is so nice and charming…'' Angela started, but I interrupted

''AND he is also one of the playboys of his school! Are you crazy Angela!'' I asked panicked.

''Well, you have nothing to say Miss Edward Mason Fancier!'' Angela said to me in defense.

'' I do not like Edward!'' I said quickly blushing tomato red.

''You do!''

''No, I do not!''

''Yes you do!''

''No I do not!''

''No you don't!''

''Yes, I do!'' Oops, Angela caught me. I hate her!

'' Oh, but it won't work anyway Angie! He has a girlfriend for Pete's sake!'' I said to her

''Well, Jessica Stanley is a cheating girlfriend. Haven't you heard the rumor that Jessica has a boyfriend in every single city she's been to? And that she has kissed Mike Newton more than two times! She is an imposter! She is so not lady like! And have you heard that she got a D- from her biology test!'' Angela kept talking like that for twenty minutes and I, well I just thought about the possibility of me dating Edward. _Well it's not like he fancies me, but there is a possibility…_

No! What am I thinking? He is a playboy; I can't like someone like that! And he is my brothers' best friend and Emmett Cullen's cousin and Jasper and Rosalie Hale's cousin! The mothers of those three families are sisters. Plus, Helen Hale is my mother's boss. _But Edward is so handsome with his bronze hair and green eyes… and those muscles of his. He is such a nice and charming-_ NO! I am not thinking about him anymore and that's that!

'' Isabella?'' Angela asked me.

''Are we already here?'' I asked

''Yes, now let's go or we are going to be late.'' We jumped out of the car and ran to the auditorium as quickly as possible. We took our seats and after a few minutes our headmaster Mrs. Matterson started her speech:

''Hello my dear pupils, I am happy too see you again and start this happy and instructive school year. This year we will something special, the sport boarding school for boys is coming to our school for one week to learn about our way to learn and then we will go to they're school to learn how they study. After those two weeks we will go to an educative excursion with the very same school in Forks, Washington. And now to other things you need to know as for example our new teachers for Art, Literature and French. So we will start with Mrs. Swenson.'' Mrs. Matterson said in a cheery voice.

''Hello, My name is Linda Swenson and I will have the pleasure to teach you Art this year. I have a scholarship from art and I studied in London for three years. And I suppose that I should be babbling about our program of the year but I'll cut that for class. Have a nice day and hope I will see many of you talented young ladies in my class.'' Everyone sheered to her.

Finally someone young! And I love art. Then next came this blond woman who might be in her thirties.

''Hello, I'm Nancy Drew and I'm your new English teacher. I as well studied in London and had a scholarship from literature. I am very pleased to meet you all.'' She stepped down from the podium and sat down.

Well she made it quickly. Then I suppose came our new French teacher. She was very stylish and looked like she was more like a designer than a teacher.

'' Hello, my name Louise Traquenard and I am your new French teacher. This year I have planned a very strict and difficult program for you and I will expect very high results from all of you. Hope you have learned French well before me because I am not letting anyone pass French without perfect speaking and writing skills. Thank you. '' She finished with that and went back to her seat.

Mrs. Matterson stood up and said her last words:

'' The boys are coming in fifteen minutes. Enjoy your day! Oh, and this year is going to be a uniform free year!''

We all screamed of pure joy!

''No uniforms! Can you believe it?'' Angela asked me.

'' I am so happy!'' We crossed our hands and jumped all the way to our room.

When we were we had ten minutes to spare

''Maybe we could catch up a bit on the newest gossip.'' I said.

When Angela was just about to start someone knocked on our door I went to open it and to my misery I saw the gang. (This includes: Jessica Stanley, Rosalie Hale, Lauren Mallory and Alice Brandon. It is sad that Alice is in that gang too because she is really nice.)

''You idiot! Because of your stupid brothers Edward dumped me!'' Jessica screamed.

One word: WOW!

''What is the problem in that?'' I asked surprised

'' I would beat up your brothers, but that is impossible for me so I decided to give you a black eye so you could never ever go out again!'' Then suddenly Jessica punched me right in the face!

_How could she!_ I started to bleed and then heard the boys coming our way. And when I say boys I mean Edward, Tyler Crowley, Ben Peterson, Emmett Cullen, Mike Newton, my brothers and Jasper Hale. So I quickly closed my door and hid under my bed. I could faintly hear what Rosalie Hale said

'' Oh my God! She shut the door on us! Girls, we're leaving!'' and they left.

After a few minutes I heard a knock on our door. Angela opened the door and the boys came in.

''Where is Bella?'' Hayden asked Angie.

''I don't know?'' she more of asked than answered. I felt some weight on my bed. Gosh, why do they all have to sit on my bed!

''Are you sure you don't know where Belly-Bella is?'' Asked Emmett.

_Wait Emmett?_ How does he know what nickname I hate the most!

'' I- I –I don't know!'' Angela panicked.

''Well you can't lie to us Angie; we can all see it in your eyes. And why would it be bad for Bella to see us?'' Edward said to her.

''Erm, she… she… she went somewhere?'' Angela said. Gosh, what an answer!

Some creativity, please!

''Where did she go?'' asked Mike. I could feel the blush on Angie's face and just then, I knew I was lost.

''SHE GOT BEAT UP BY JESSICA STANLEY! JESSICA HIT HER FACE AND NOW SHE IS BLEEDING AND SHE WENT TO THE GIRLS TOILET BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T WANT ANYONE TO SEE HER LIKE THAT!!!'' Angela screamed right in front of them.

''I think she would go under her bed more than to a toilet Angie'' said Ashton.

Gosh, he knows me too well…Then I was pulled by Angela and pushed to our bathroom. Angela locked the door and gave me the key.

''Hey! That's not fair! She is my sister I have the law to see her.'' Hayden said.

''No you don't!'' I screamed from the other side of the door.

''Come on Bella. You can't look that horrible. Red is a perfect color for you.'' Emmett said with comforting voice. Then I heard Edward's velvet voice saying:

''We are you're friends Bella, you don't have to hide because of us.'' I quickly washed my face from the blood and saw two big scars forming on my left cheek. I gave Angela the key and she unlocked the door and came in.

''Are you okay Bella? Show me the scars, okay?'' I just nodded to her and she checked them and gave me her hand and walked with me to the room. Joshua came to me and gave me a big bear hug and kissed my left cheek.

''You okay Bellie?'' I just nodded to him.

I feel so bad for them. They don't even know why Jessica hit me. Suddenly Hayden picked me up and took me to my bed and sat me on his lap.

''Okay, now you are going to tell us what happened to my little sister who I love so much.'' Hayden said.

As I was just going to start Alice Brandon burst in my room

''Oh my God! Bella I am so sorry! Jess promised she'll stay with words and I the stupid girl believed her! I should have stopped her!'' Alice almost cried and bent down to her knees in front of Hayden and me.

'' It's ok Alice. I am not angry at you. Or my brothers at this case'' All three of my siblings looked at me worried as hell.

Oh, I mean worried as HEAVEN not you know what!

''Oh, you guys don't know yet? Well I'll explain. Since Edward dumped Jess she was livid. We tried to comfort her by saying bad things about everyone who she dislikes. After a few very hurting words about Angela whom I like very, very much, they asked me if I knew something bad about Bella here. Well I thought of everything I could but couldn't say a thing so I used you guys as a good reason to hate Bella. I think I said something about you guys saying to Edward about Jess cheating on him she just flipped and thought about hurting you guys. But since that will not work very well Rosalie thought about hurting Bella instead and well I was not agreeing, so I said what I had to say and threatened Rose by telling Emmett and Rose said to Jess that it will go by words and since Jess is so hardheaded this is what happened. Now Rose kicked Jess out of the gang and Jess will probably try to put revenge on Bella again so you guys better stay with her and should you Angie.'' Alice finished with a small smile.

'' Oh, and before I forget I'm here also to help you get those scars away.'' She said.

''Oh, Alice how will you do that? It's impossible!'' I exclaimed

''Oh, Bella, Bella. You don't know Alice's abilities!'' Angela said with a little laugh.

All the guys laughed too so I laughed too. After a few fits of unknown laugh Alice and I straitened up and she too some kind of special powder from her purse.

''This is powder. It's all the way from Italy. I bought it during summer holidays. It's very effective.'' She spread it on my cheek and then we all got up from the floor and walked toward our lunchroom. We took our lunches and went to sit at our standard table in the back next to the girl gang.

''Alice! Why are you sitting with them? We are your friends!'' Lauren shrieked. Alice just turned her back to them and sat next to Jasper; her boyfriend.

''How big is this table? It's huge! Do all your friends sit here?'' Emmett asked me. Angela answered for me

''Bella is like the most popular girl of this whole school!'' Hayden looked confused

''No way! Our nerd is the popular girl?''

''You'll see Hayden, you'll see.'' I said. Then after a few minutes the whole table was full of girls chatting and gossiping.

While I was talking to Edward about our school history since he asked me, Jessica came to me and asked something very surprising

''Hey Bella, I just well wanted to say I'm sorry for what I did. It was very idiotic and I just didn't think about the consequences of my acts.'' She started crying.

And I could tell they were not fake tears.

''And now I feel so bad since I haven't even talked to you really nicely and I have just acted like four year old brat. And now I just wanted you to know I haven't meant a thing I said to you these past years. And… And…'' she started crying harder and everyone from the table was watching her in disbelieve.

'' I just… just… want to be your friend or anything but not an enemy, because it will spoil our years…''I quickly cut her I've heard enough.

''Jessica, do you want to sit next to me? I really appreciate your apologize. I actually didn't believe you could say that.'' I said to her with a wide smile.

She looked at me with joy in her eyes and hugged me with so much force she could get.

''Thanks, Bells! You are too kind for your own good. And yes, I will love to sit next to you!'' Jessica just took a chair next to me and sat down. I smiled at her and continued talking to Edward. Jessica just listened intently to our conversation as if it was something very important. After I finished my speech of our school Jessica suddenly asked me

''Bella, what's your favorite color?'' weird.

'' It depends on my mood. Why?'' I asked and saw that she wrote it down to a quite long list in a notebook.

''Oh, I'm going to do my Christmas gifts myself this year and I wanted to know some things about you so it would be perfect. Do you like to read a lot?'' I was going to answer but Edward answered for me.

What is it with people interrupting me all the time!

'' She loves to read the classics. Who do you have on your list?'' he asked kindly.

''Well, all the teachers, Bella, Angela, Alice and my best friend Summer Hudgens.''

''Summer? You know Summer Hudgens?'' I asked a bit surprised.

''Yeah, well we were best friends before I started to hang out with Rose and the others. But I want to be her friend again so I'm doing her something to prove I'm still her friend and that she is still the most important thing in the world.'' Jessica has such a big heart. Why did she spoil it by hanging out with the wrong persons?

_God, Edward is looking good today!_ Wait! Stop there young lady! No Edward Mason thoughts allowed! I smiled to Jessica and she did the same and continued to write her list.

_**Wow! Eight pages long : D Anyways, hope you liked this remake! If you still find some typos, tell me.**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	2. Do you like fancy her?

_**Hya! So this is the second chapter. Sorry for the lenght of it. REALLY SHORT -.-' Damn.**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

-1936-

Chapter 2- Do you like fancy her?

About a week later

The whole week has been pure Heaven. Jessica and I are now very good friends and we just love to have the boys with us everyday. Ben is actually quite nice. And ok, I admit charming, too.

Today is Thursday and Alice, Angela, Jessica and I are having a gossip evening. Yes, it sounds silly, but it's really a good way to laugh about stuff. We also tell everything juicy about our crushes and boyfriends, too. Now Alice, Angela and Jessica of course know I fancy Edward but no worries, Jess said she likes this secret boy whose name she is going to tell us today! I had my night gown on, so did Angela and Alice and Jess came at eight o'clock for the meeting with they're gown on too!

'' Oh my! You girls walked in the halls with only short little silky gown on?! I can't believe this'' We were all laughing our heads off.

We took our pillows and sat down next to the window. We had our cherry drinks and some pavlova, cupcakes Angela and I baked the whole afternoon, ice cream and strawberry shortcakes, too. We also had some salads and a lot of coca-cola bottles in the cold.

''So Jessica, what about that boy's name who have turned you upside down?'' Alice asked Jess while eating a cupcake.

Jess too a sip from her cherry drink and started babbling about how he looks like

''Okay, he is like blond; blue eyed and is very sportive. He is quite nice and charming, of course. He goes to the same school as Emmett, Jasper and Edward and Ben too!'' she said while smiling to herself.

''Have you talked to him?'' I asked her.

''Well, not really. But once I fell down, he helped me up even if much cuter girls were laughing at me. That was the day I fell in love with him.''

''How romantic!'' the three of us shrieked.

''So, what is his name? Is it John Kuto or Gerard Hopkins or maybe Anthony Miller?'' Alice asked trying to figure it out.

''Promise you won't laugh?'' Alice waved her head as in no.

Angela and I nodded as in saying the same thing as Alice.

''Ok, it's Mike Newton.'' Jess closed her eyes because she thought we will laugh at her or smack her.

''Oh my God! That is so cute, Jess! You two go so well together!'' Angela said. Alice nodded and so did I. The evening went on and on like that. And Alice promised Jess she'll talk to Mike. And Jess promised that she'll ask Edward about me.

Friday, Jessica's point of view:

Ah! Alice promised she'll ask Mike about me! She is such a sweetheart! I was in my biology class and Edward was sitting next to me. Now Edward and I are more of friends than ex- girlfriend and boyfriend. We loved to talk about everything, he says I have an interesting way to see things and that's very nice to have someone as positive and optimist as I am. Anyway my mission is to ask him what he thinks about Bella. And I was going to fulfill my mission now. I raised my hand Mrs. Banner saw it and asked

''What is it Miss Stanley?''

'' I don't feel so well could I go see the nurse, please?''

''Well, you have worked well so I suppose you could go check what is wrong with you. Please Mr. Mason would accompany Miss Stanley, here to the nurse.''

''Of course.'' We both stood up and walked out of the class and half way the path to the nurse I stopped and turned around to face Edward.

''Edward?''

''Yeah, what is it, Jess?''

''Erm, well… I just wanted to ask you something…'' I think I looked quite nervous since he looked like he thought I was going to plead him to stay with me.

''Ye- yeah?'' he asked.

''Oh, don't worry it's nothing about me. I just want to ask something… so erm, what you think about… about … Bella?'' I asked him and looked straight in his green eyes.

He looked surprised by my question, but answered anyway.

'' She is a nice girl.'' He said plainly.

''Is she like just nice or do you like you know fancy her?'' I asked turning this weird shade of red. God, this is embarrassing! I looked at Edward and saw him blushing a little bit.

''Well…

Alice's Point of view this is where Jess's pov ends

…I like her a lot actually.'' Mike answered. God! Mike likes Jess! Yay! I'm so happy for them!!

''Will you go to the dance with her at your school?'' I asked Mike hoping he'd say yes.

'' Yeah, I'd love to!'' I hugged Mike and thanked him and told him he saved a life. _Wait until I tell Jess, Angie and Bells!_

_**So, hope you liked it. :) Reviews are always welcomed, lol! **_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	3. What?

_**Hello! This is chapter number three. Nothing to babble about, lol. :)**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

-1936-

Chapter 3: What?

Same day as last chapter…

It was lunch now. Alice told me to wait for her and Jess in front of the door for some juicy I saw Alice running to me I was suddenly pulled to a wall far from the door to the lunchroom. _Oops, I don't think this will bring any good._ Rosalie pushed me to the wall and looked like an angry (well okay, VERY angry) witch or some kind of unnatural being.

''What do you want Rosalie?'' I asked her with the best glare I could get.

She looked like she was thinking what to say exactly. _Well, that's very blond of you._ I don't get why Rosalie is so mean, since her brother is the nicest person ever and they are twins for Pete's sake! After a few minutes of awkward silence and me glaring daggers at Rosalie she started talking very quietly.

''Bella, listen up. I'm going to say this only once and I want you to listen very carefully.'' She started.

I looked at her very suspiciously.

''I do not like you hanging out with MY friends and especially turning Alice against me! She was my friend first, so I want that to go back to normal and also, you should stop making Emmett regret dating me by telling all those stupid lies about me bullying people.''

''But… it wasn't me!'' I said.

''Oh Bella, do not try to put the blame on other people. I know it's you. And stay away from Edward. Our mothers are sisters and my mom own your mother so one flirting with him and I'll make you regret it!'' Rosalie finished her little speech with a little blow on my head. Actually that hurt A LOT and then she was gone.

I walked to the lunchroom and spotted Alice, Jess and Angela. When they saw me they all ran to me and started ask random questions like: what happened? Are you okay? I asked them if we could go outside and they agreed. After we were a few meters away from the school I started explaining what Rosalie said to me from word to word. The girls thought a few minutes and Angela said something unexpected.

''Maybe you should do what she said.'' All the three of us screamed at the exact same time (Remember to wish something, Bella!)

''WHAT? WHY?''

'' Well she will think you listened to her and the girls will leave her themselves by saying something unexpected and for why, well Rosalie will think Bella is someone nice so maybe she'll come to her mind and hang out with us?'' Angela said to us.

_Well, that girl thinks a lot._

''Well, maybe it'll work but convincing Rose Bella is nice will come impossible. I know it, I'm still her cousin and so called 'best friend'. Plus I think Rosalie needs some time alone to think about her actions and her attitude, too. That's what my mom said to me about Rose. Says it runs in the family.''

After a few minutes we all went to our separate ways for class. I had Art with Edward.

Art class:

I ran to class and sat down next to Edward. We greeted each other and Rosalie came in. I quickly went as far as possible from Edward and looked like I didn't hear him at all. _Why are you doing this to yourself Bella? I know it hurts you to look away from Edward… I'm still you, too._ Oh, shut up other half of my brain! After Rosalie sat down I went back next to Edward.

''what was that all about, Bells?'' He asked me looking… wait, hurt? I quickly took a piece of paper and wrote a message to him.

(_Bella)_(Edward)

_Sorry about that, I guess you want to know why I did that when Rosalie came , she thinks if I stay away from you and Alice, Alice will be Rosalie's best friend again and I would be alone; 'again'. How is that for some kind of apologizing? –Bella. _

I gave the paper to him and he read it quickly and erased my hand writing and wrote his answer.

I'm not angry at you, just surprised you'd do as Rose says. So, I just wanted to ask you if you erm, well wanted to go to the ball at my school with me, please? – Edward

I read the note and reread it again to be sure I read correctly. He wanted me to come to the ball with him? I quickly answered to his question with a nod.

''Miss Swan, are you passing notes on my class?'' Oh my Gosh!

''I'm so sorry Miss Swenson. It won't happen again.'' I said looking sad.

''Well, for your punishment we are going to read your note.'' She said I quickly took the paper from the desk, squeezed the paper in to one medium sized ball and put it in my mouth. Then I just started chewing it a few times and swallowed it. Every single student was looking at me like I did some kind a magic trick no one could do.

''What are you looking at?'' I asked looking normal. Just then I heard Edward start laughing and well that made every one laugh too so I laughed, too.

The class continued normally after fifteen minutes and after that I went to my room with Edward. We were having so much fun together. It's like he understands my point of view and wants to know more about me. He also likes the same kind of books as I do and he plays the piano so that's a great thing, too.

We entered my room and sat down on my bed. I took one of my favorite books; Pride and prejudice by Jane Austen. I opened a random page and started reading some quotes from the book in a noble and old voice.

''_It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife.''_

''That was the first quote; chapter 1 and page 1.'' I said to him.

He had closed he's eyes and probably was thinking about my words or more like Jane Austen's words. I continued with quote number two:

''_The business of life is to get her daughters married'_

''Quote two was that and it was from page 3.'' I said to Edward. He opened one eye and asked me

''who's daughters?''

'' Well, Mrs. Bennett's, of course!'' I said to him.

We continued like that for hours until I had read every other page from the book. Then I went to put my night gown on and when I came back I saw Edward sleeping on my bed. I didn't want wake him up so I laid next to him and put my covers on us. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes dreaming about Edward.

_**As always, reviews are welcomed. Gah, I just love reviews so much, so that way I know how great my story is XD**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	4. Hide and Seek in Heaven

-1936-

Chapter 4: Hide and seek in Heaven

The next morning

I was woken up by Angela falling from her bed. I looked at her like a retarded. Then suddenly I was against an unknown chest of a he person. Then I remembered last night. I tried to wake Edward up but he was a hard sleeper as I understand.

I waited for about twenty minutes for him to wake up and see his beautiful green eyes shining.

''You know Edward; it would be quite nice to move from bed sometime before noon.'' I said smiling to him.

He looked puzzled for a second then smirked and took his hands of my waist.

''Sorry.'' I heard him mumble getting red at the same time.

I looked at his bronze hair and it was all messed up. So I started to comb it with my hand. After a few minutes it was back to normal.

I decided to get off bed and take a shower. As I was done with that I took my white dress my mother made me and put it on. Then I took my golden shoes and put a ribbon in my long glossy hair. I went out of the bathroom and sat on my desk and opened my jewelry box; I took my heart shaped necklace and diamond bracelet and sat down on my bed to wait for Angela. _Looks like Edward left while I was showering._

After Angie was ready we left for breakfast. Today school decided to have breakfast outside since it was a very sunny day. Everyone greeted us as we walked by and many girls complimented us, too. We walked to our table and said our hellos to everyone at the table. Then suddenly I had a brilliant idea.

''Boys! Could I get your attention, please?'' I asked the boys (who were: Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Hayden, Joshua and Ashton). They all looked at me and waited for me to continue.

'' So, I thought that you would maybe like to come with Jess, Alice, Angela, some other girls and myself, to this old bunk house a few kilometers away from here? You see we have a free day today and I thought it would be nice to have company to keep us girls save from dangers, right? And there is this beautiful lake and a lot of good forests to play hide and seek, fro example. So, what do you say?'' I asked them to finish my request.

They all looked like they were waiting Edward's answer. Oh, have I forgotten to tell; the guys have this fraternity of nine people and they hang out together, Edward is the leader of the pack.

Edward smiled at me and said:

''Sure, why not. It'll be fun I can assure that.'' And then we went to my room to make some food.

We had at least seven baskets of food, because of Emmett's eating habits and two or three baskets for blankets, plates and forks and knives. We also had some bottles of juice and plain water. After we were all set we took off walking and joking a lot.

At the bunkhouse:

When we were at the bunk house I took my key to the door and opened it. The boys pushed the doors open and we set all our baskets down.

First thing the boys did was exploring the whole bunk house and looking for anything dangerous, because they didn't want any of us hurt. Well, of course they didn't admit it was for their safety too, since that would ruin they're egos. While the guys were doing their job we girls set the blankets down on the fresh green grass, took the food out and put it on the blankets. We didn't have to worry about ants, because there wasn't any in this area. Once everything was done we all sat down and started passing plates and forks and knives and took food from the baskets. In about thirty minutes the food was almost gone, and when I say almost it means specifically the desserts we decided to leave for later.

''So who wants to play at hide and seek?'' Alice asked us with an evil smile.

_Oh she is planning something in that beautiful head of hers!_ We all agreed and Alice started explaining the rules of the game.

''Well, I'm sure you all know how to play this game. But this time I am going to change some of rules and add more rules to it; first, the oldest decides who starts as the IT. (**A/N: normally the oldest starts as it. And when I say -it- I mean the person who goes looking for the others.**)

Then, my other rules are: a) we divide into small groups of two which are: Edward and Bella, Angie and Ben, Jess and Mike, Tyler you are with Alicia, Hayden and Annie, Joshua goes with Ashton and Emmett and I will be pairs.'' Alice said and took some air in her lungs since she talked it all in one breath. We all sat next to our pairs and she explained some other rules.

After that Edward and I started counting since we were chosen to count. We looked at each other and started to count together:

''50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40…'' we continued like that until we had counted to two and then we screamed at the top of our lungs:

''1 and 0! WE'RE OFF NOW!'' then we ran to the left side of the forest.

We played at least ten times, but the last one was the most wonderful game I've ever played. Want to know why? Well maybe I'll tell you my little sweet secret at a story mode:

''_Now, this is our last game then we'll eat dessert. I'm starving!'' Emmett said to us after he and Alice found everyone. We nodded since we were all hungry. _

''_Alice who counts now?'' Angela asked Alice. _

''_Now Jess and Mike count. Ok, everyone run to your spots!'' Alice screamed and jumped on Emmett's back and they started running or more like Emmett started running. Edward took me on his back and we were off, too. We went deep into the forest and sat on the long grass which covered us well. Then we just laid there looking at the sun_

_.'' Edward?'' I whispered. _

''_Yes?'' he whispered back._

'' _I was just thinking, why does Rosalie hate me so much? I have never said anything bad about her and she still hates me as I was the evil or something. Is it the fact that my mother works for her mother that Rosalie has to hate me or say I'm poor because my mother works? I don't think it's bad for women to work if they have nothing else to do?'' I asked him. And I was really talking serious._

''_Well, let me tell you it has nothing to do with your mother. I know Rosalie's mother; she is the nicest person ever. I think Rose just has something against beautiful girls. And I think it's great that women work too, because then we would in that old style of men saying women are too stupid to work. We men can't even iron one shirt without making one burn mark on it.'' Edward said to serious, too. _

''_That must hurt your ego to say you can't iron one shirt.'' I laughed. _

''_Yup.'' He smirked._

_We talked like that for minutes and then I turned to look at Edward. He was leaning to the grass as if it was a bed, he had his hair spread everywhere over his face and his buttoned up shirt was shining in the sun. I saw a little necklace in his arm. I took his arm in my hands and looked at it closely. _

''_It's my father's necklace he gave my mother when they married'' Edward said opening one eye to glance at me. I smiled at him and looked at his beautiful green eyes. Then I felt us getting closer… and closer… until our lips collided together._

_The kiss was gentle and I felt like time had stopped._

_I didn't even remember my own name, who my parents were and where I was. Our lips parted and we looked in each others eyes._

When I went to sleep that night, I had the most wonderful dream of my life. _Oh Dear God, I think I'm in love; head over heels._


	5. Lovebirds and the letter

**Hey! So little info, this is actually chapter 5 and 6 combined together, since they were really small. But error fixed, I made it one chapter, so no one will get annoyed about reading two chapters that smaller than my smallest toe XD(REALLY SMALL BTW)**

**Enjoy!  
**

-1936-

Chapter 5: Lovebirds and the letter.

The next day

''So, Bella, I've heard that you kissed Edward.'' Angela said looking at me with a knowing look. And how did she find that out or more from who she heard it from.

''From who did you hear that nonsense Angie!'' I lied.

She lifted one eyebrow at me and said:

''Well, Bella, you should know that I can see it in your eyes when you lie like a mule. And second of all I heard that 'nonsense' as you said from Alice who heard it from Emmett who heard it from Edward himself.'' _Gossip goes too quickly in this country._

''So, are you going to tell me or not?'' Angela said to me with a sweet smile on her face. She looks so evil when she wants something.

''Okay! I'm telling. Yes, Edward and I kissed and yes it was the best day of my life.'' I said walking quickly out of the library.

''Wait a sec, I want to know more!'' We went together holding hands to a place we could talk privately without people hearing us.

''Ok, so what happened yesterday was really unexpected. And I am not telling you lies Angie!'' I said in a heavy French accent. She laughed and sat down in an Indian way.

After I explained her every single thing from action to my feelings and what I wore and what my hair looked like we were finally done. Then suddenly Rosalie came with her half broken gang.

''So, how is it going lovebirds? Hope I didn't interrupt something.'' She said to us. Now I'm really confused… Lovebirds? _What was she talking about?_

Later that day at lunch

It was lunch now and I was still wondering about what Rosalie said to me. I think she said something more after that, but I don't remember what. Suddenly I heard someone whistle at me and saw a guy smirking at me. _What is his problem?_

I walked to my table and greeted everyone. Edward looked at me for a second then stood up and left. I quickly stood up too and ran next to Edward outside of the building.

''Edward? What's wrong?'' I asked panicked something was wrong. I know his mother Elizabeth was strict but that couldn't be it…

'' You like me don't you, Bella?'' he asked me hurt in his eyes

''I love you. What's the problem Edward?'' I asked worried. What's wrong with my Eddie!

''Have you heard what people talk about you and Angie? 'cause if it's true-'' I cut him right there:

''What rumors have you heard! Tell me right now!'' I demanded him.

''I … uh… heard… that… that… you liked… Angie like… more… than friendship… likeness, you know…'' he was red as a tomato. Oh! That's what Rosalie meant! Gosh, she can be such an annoying person sometimes!

'' Oh you can't believe that Edward! Angie has a boyfriend and I'm in love with this bronze haired guy you might know…'' I said with a smile.

Then Edward did something unexpected; He pushed me to the nearest wall and kissed me passionately. I put my hands in Edward's hair and we started a pretty heavy make out session.

When we had to stop for air we decided to go back inside. I said I needed to go in my room and we went there.

''You know Edward, I don't have school after this, so what if we just stay in here and just sleep or something?'' I asked him. He thought about it for a second and then smiled and picked me up bridal style and laid me on my bed then he took my shoes off and took his too. Then he jumped next to me and laid his hands on my waist and snuggled next to me. I put a blanket on us and we fell to a peaceful dreaming.

Edward's pov (My first :o) :

I woke up next to a beautiful face. Her nose looked like the fox's nose, her eyeliner was made to look very cat like and her lips, _Oh,_ those lips; they were pinkish and round. They were perfect I just wanted to kiss them. Wait, who was this angel with brown hair and long black lashes. My angel opened her eyelids only to show those beautiful brown eyes. She touched my lips smoothly with hers and mumbled:

''Hi, Sleepyhead.''

I just looked at her and thought of possible reasons why I was next to this beauty.

''Hi Bells.''

I said automatically. So, her name was Bella. Then I remembered where, who and why I was name is Edward Anthony Mason, I am in Bella's dorm and I love her so much, I could even kill for her I thought by myself. _Okay, slow down buddy you are not killing people for a girl._ Well, other half of my brain would you just shut up, because you are ruining my perfect thoughts!

''Edward, Alice came here and said she needs to meet you at the library when you wake up.''

She said to me. I pulled myself up and nodded to her.

''I'll see you soon, love'', I said and then ran to the library.

I found Alice in the library, leaning on a bookshelf filled with romantic books. She raised her head when she heard me coming. As usual, she couldn't wait until I got close to her and started yelling before I even got close to her.

"Edward, I know it's true, but I want you to tell me every detail about what happened yesterday with Bella.'' After explaining everything to her I walked out of the library and collapsed on someone

''Sorry, you're Lauren, right?'' I asked. She nodded. She gave this weird letter and just left. _Weird._ I just ran off the place and started reading the letter. I read it once and then reread it again.

I walked down the path which was very green and full of life that lead to the gardens as the small little letter said in the bottom next to the unforgettable signature. Then I turned left to at the beautiful winter garden; with red roses that looked like blood; fresh blood.

I stopped and breathed the sweet aroma of the roses; it smelled so good, almost like I was in Heaven. I continued down through the garden to a small bridge where the person I was looking for was waiting looking like an angel in her white summer dress.

I walked to her and all my feelings went down as I saw her crying, they were fake tears for me.

''What do you want Rose?'' I asked her with a bitter voice.

_**So, hope you liked it. This is where the drama gets starting. But let me telly you, in later chapter( The newest, which are in Edward's point of view) there is more action so don't stop reading if you think this is just a soap opera. Teehee:)**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	6. Blackmailing?

_**Hello, hello. Nothing to report. **_

_**Happy readings!**_

-1936-

Chapter 6: Blackmailing?

Continues from where last chapter stopped.

Rosalie's point of view:

I waited for Edward by the bridge next to the winter garden. The letter I had written for him had only told him where to go. I knew he would come, but I had been there for a few hours already so I started to feel a bit irritated. _This was so like him!_

He is the stupidest person I've ever met, always so carefree and not worrying about the image he gave people around him. And the girls! Always clinging on him! How could he do that to my mother and me! And his mother was probably thinking the same… I felt a wide grin light my face up.

I was so absorbed by my thoughts that I first didn't hear him coming. A low cough got my attention. Quickly I faked some tears and looked at him. He didn't buy my acting at all.

'' What do you want?'' Edward asked me with a bitter voice.

''I just want to talk to you about something important.'' I said sweetly. After a moment he sat next to me on the left side of the bridge and waited for me to continue. Here we go.

''I don't like the fact that you like Bella. So I want you to never talk to her again or I'll tell your mother about you two.'' I said looking down. _Hope this will work._ He looked mad. Well at least he looked ONLY mad.

''No! Why would I listen to you and do what ever you want me to do! I love Bella as much as Emmett loves you and I cannot stay away from her!'' Edward almost shouted, but he stayed quiet just because he didn't want people hear this. I could see the pain on his face, but I didn't pay any attention to that. I had to do this for the sake of us both. I was certainly doing the right thing so I kept going.

''Well, you know Aunt Elizabeth doesn't like the Swan family very much and that she will not appreciate you choosing your own wife…'' I said looking at the petals floating forward in the crystal blue water. I hadn't noticed the wonderful scent of thousands of flowers around me up until now. I heard the fast flow of the stream under the little bridge. It felt like my senses had sharpened; the feeling was behind description, but I shook my head and tried not to listen to my senses.

I was confused and made an effort to concentrate to the problem Edward was causing me. Right now my only enemies were Edward and especially that pity of a girl called Isabella Swan.

''Are you trying to blackmail me?'' Edward asked in disbelief. I could feel he was really angry with me and this time not only angry, but also very offended. _Gosh, those men and their egos…_

I swallowed and looked down at my wet feet.

You see, the thing is that Elizabeth Mason might look very motherly and nice, but from the inside she is very strict with her son, because she always wanted a girl and now she wants him to have the best life he could have and also to give honor to our family, just because she doesn't want him to be a heartbreaker like Emmett. Emmett is not a heartbreaker, but he has the personality to be one. She wanted to be proud of her second son and damn, I was getting pretty confident!

''Yes I am.'' I said looking straight to his green eyes and smiled slyly.

Edward looked like he was seriously thinking about my words. Then he answered with so much pain I almost started to pity him.

''Ok, but if you tell one living soul about this you're so dead.'' He said and stood up and left me alone again.

I looked at the river again and saw myself. I looked at myself and started to think what a horrible person I was to say that to him. I knew very well he loved Isabella, but I just can't take it anymore. I don't want any heartbreakers in the family anymore. Bella was so vulnerable and innocent that she didn't deserve a guy like him. Edward needs a real woman like me. After a while of thinking I started to feel cold. I put my shoes on and started walking toward my room.

Bella's pov

I had noticed that Edward was avoiding me and I just couldn't understand why.

He didn't sit next to me on the lesson anymore; he didn't talk or even look at me. I felt like I was something very wrong. Maybe it was because of the kiss? But I couldn't be THAT bad as a kisser or what?

It was like he was ignoring me as much as he can and let me tell you that hurt a lot. Actually it hurt in an unbearable way; my heart was broken into a million pieces that no one will ever collect and glue back together.

And I happened to notice that Rosalie was in very good mood when I felt like a broken doll with out an owner. But the weird thing is that once Jess had to go to the nurse she saw Edward all alone there just crying his head off. Well, he didn't like really cry with the screams but he looked broken, like an owner, who cut the ropes of his doll.

And before I forget tomorrow is the ball where he promised to take me! I wasn't so sure if that promise still existed. I desperately hoped it did, but I wasn't so sure about it and that gave me low spirits. My best friends haven't missed that either, so now Jess, Alice and Angie had dragged me with them to go dress shopping.

''If Edward won't take you to the ball then I'm sure someone smart will.'' Angie said to me.

''So you definitely need a dress'' added Jess.

We had gone to the biggest (and most expensive) store of the whole city. Even if Jess wasn't that rich she came with us and Alice promised if she found something nice she would buy it to her.

Jess was babbling with Angie about the dream dresses they wanted to have and Alice joined them eagerly. After some minutes they noticed I was still looking like a cry baby. Without any further notice I was moping around, again.

''Bells, stop moping and help me find a perfect dress for Jess!'' Alice said with a forced smile that didn't reach her eyes.

''Ok, ok.'' I said giving up on hope to win our fight.

After three whole hours we had found Angie's, Jess's and Alice's dresses. Angie had a long green cocktail dress, Jess had a purple long dress and Alice had also a long dress, but this one was light blue with sequins over her bust. After two more hours we found my dress; it was a simple green puff dress it wasn't that special, but I promised Alice to put a lot of jewelry on myself to hide the simplicity.

_**So, what do you say to that!**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	7. Would you really marry me?

_**Hello! This chapter is quite short, so bite me! :D**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

-1936-

Chapter 7: Would you really marry me?

The Ball:

This is it; my first ball. I had my plain green dress, high heels and some jewelry on made my hair in a bun and put a tiara on my head. _God, if Edward is not even coming today, I'll be so down!_ I thought. After many compliments from the girls we were off to the party.

''So Bella, are you going to have fun even if Edward is ignoring you?'' Angie asked me. _Well, news flash Angie, I am not having fun without my boy!_

I saw at my left a happy couple looking at each other's eyes with love and lust. They had they're hands together and we're walking down a beautiful path with white roses, pink lilies, red petunias and a lot of other flowers. There was a little fountain sitting in the middle of the garden with crystal blue water flow down on the little rocks and pennies on the bottom. The couple went to sit down on the fountain edge and smiled at each other. Then they kissed sweetly. I quickly glanced away from them; I wish it was Edward and I sitting on the edge of that fountain kissing each other with lust and love. _That is not going to happen any time soon._

''Bella, are you coming?'' Alice asked me when she saw I wasn't walking anymore. I nodded and started walking away from the couple.

''So, what's new in your life Bella? I haven't heard much of you these days.'' Alice said to me.

We were walking slowly and Angie and Jess were already inside the ball room, probably having fun. I just shook my head and looked down.

''So, your not going to talk to me or anyone in this case?'' She asked me. I just shook my head in denial.

''Then, I'm going to do all the talking. Bella, are you sure you don't want to talk about this with me. You know, I understand your feelings and it's not good to keep everything inside.'' She said to me in a faint voice. I just shook my head again.

I will not waste her time with my pity self. She deserves a better friend; a friend who doesn't look in the sky thinking about fairy tales and suicide. I think about death a lot. I'm not into cutting or something but I feel like I've been thrown away I feel like a phantom with no soul; I'm soulless. I feel like I should just shoot myself and everything will be settled, but then people will think I'm selfish for trying to get out the easy way and that is why I still live in this place that cannot be called earth or Heaven for that matter.

''Bella! Please, talk to me! I don't want to be the one who chooses to battle with you about this! I don't want to be confused of your feelings! I want to see you crying, screaming your anger out and talk to people about how you feel! For fucking God sake's I have had enough of your idiotic moping and soullessness! I am going to knock some fucking sense into Edward and I'll hope you will learn from your stupid actions! Don't you think it doesn't hurt us, your friends to see you like this because of my stupid cousin!'' Alice stopped for air before continuing.

"Bella, I never ever in my fucking life want to see you like this! You hear me!'' Alice screamed and sobbed at the same time. I had never heard Alice swearing and she looked really madly at me. She looked at me for a few minutes and then just left running inside.

I walked on a bench in the nearest garden and just started to cry. My salty tears were running their way down my cheeks on my green dress. I looked at the whole white moon; I wish I could just fly away in a dreamland and never come back from there. A dreamland where everything would be perfect and innocent. I heard some footsteps and quickly hid behind a bush.

''Edward why are you ignoring Bella?'' asked Alice.

''I…'' Alice cut him off by saying:

''Do you like to see Bella miserable? Soulless? She is keeping everything inside and now she is nothing! There's no Bella anymore just a robot who looks like Bella! Why?!?! Explain me why, Edward! Why do you want to hurt everyone by ignoring her! What's your problem, I thought you were my cousin!'' Alice sobbed and sat down on the same bench I had been sitting.

Edward sat next to her and hugged Alice.

''Alice, I know how Bella feels, my heart is so broken for doing this but Helen said it was the smartest thing to do for this moment."Alice looked confused.

"I just would even kill to see Bella smile once and I would love to sit next to her and console her and apologize for my acts, but I can't because of Rose. She said that if I go out and marry Bella my mother would be disappointed and I would dishonor our family name! My mother is very important to me and I can't just let her think I'm like Emmett; a shame of the family name.'' Edward said to Alice.

''Edward, Bella might look poor, but her family is one the richest families in Chicago! Please, just go and talk to her and help her with her pain. I will deal with Rose.'' Alice said and left the garden to keep an eye on Rose.

I stood up and walked up to Edward who was still sitting on the bench his face in his hands, his hair messed up and his shirt dirty from Alice's makeup and tears. I sat next to him and he lifted his head to look at me. I just looked at the moon again and let the tears just flow down my face.

''We are leaving tomorrow for the camp. I hope this mess will be better before that.'' Edward said looking anywhere but me. I just nodded.

''You heard our talk, right?'' He asked me. I just nodded again. He wiped the tears from my face and smiled a little crooked smile.

''Are you angry with me? I mean, it was really stupid to do that to you without saying a thing, but you understand my mother is very strict about these things…'' He said. I wanted to lighten the mood so my first words for a day or two were:

''You actually want to marry me?''

_**Okay, so here was chapterrrrr 7. Reviews are always welcomed.**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	8. It's up to you

_**Hi! So this is chapter 8. Hope you enjoy this one too!**_

-1936-

Chapter 8: It's up to you.

_Last time on 1936: __''You actually want to marry me?'' –Bella_

The garden:

He laughed and flashed a crooked grin.

''Well, that is pretty much up to you.'' I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. We sat there at that beautiful garden with all kinds of flowers and looked at the white moon and we talked about random things.

The Bus: Going to Forks, Washington

My 'gang' was sitting in the back of the bus away from the teachers. All girls and boys were joking and talking about random things and Edward and I we're in our own world. It was good that Rosalie was 'sick' so she didn't travel with us so Edward and I were sucking faces. When we were going a little too far with the sucking faces thing miss Drew called my name in a disapproving voice. I stood up from Edward's very comfortable lap and started to walk down the corridor between the chairs.

I was one foot away from this girl who was eating some delicious looking home made food. She was so concentrated to her food she dropped a necklace. I bend down to pick it up for her and the same time slipped backwards.

I was waiting for the fall, but a pair of hands catched me by the waist. I turned around waiting to see Edward, but I was shocked to see it was this very ugly, geeky guy. I screamed in terror and he dropped me quickly on the floor.

When I touched the floor of the bus I automatically lifted my hand for support and pushed up an arm holder up. _Damn! I forgot these arm holders were old and lift sometimes up!_ The girl sitting on the seat got scared and hit herself on the cheek. Her head went backwards a little bit and since the bus seats were old the head holder fell on the lap of a fat boy; his name was Mark if I remember well. Mark was eating his daily snack which consisted some crackers and goose liver with a glass of bottled water. He screamed a little bit and by accident threw his water on Mr. Sanders; the boys headmaster.

I quickly stood up and went to Edward looking as I just saw a ghost. You see Mr. Sanders looks like a big bear, bigger that Emmett. His hair is black and his eyes are almost white.

''You think this is funny? DETENTION MR. HITCHCOOK!'' Mr. Sanders walked to this very big pile of multicolored papers and started searching for a detention paper. I saw Emmett stood up from his seat and walk toward the roof window on top of the pile. He walked closely and calmly toward the window and then quickly by one motion he opened the window and ran to his seat. _Good bye multicolored papers!_ Mr. Sanders looked murderous for a second but then his face changed to pure fear.

''There went all the papers, even the time tables for the whole week which we had planned for three weeks… What Mrs. Drew is going to say now! I am so doomed! No dates for me!'' He went on and on in his rant and walked to the front of the bus to tell the news.

When we walked out of the bus I looked around and saw many gardens with flowers; beautiful flowers: white, pink, violet, blue, red and many others. Then I looked ahead and saw this beautiful Victorian mansion. There was standing five beautiful persons; the Hales, Cullens and Edward senior Mason. Edward's mother was missing. Then suddenly Elizabeth Mason came outside and saw Edward and me holding hands. ''What is this?'' She asked with bitter in her voice. _Oh my God! This is going to be the worst week of my life..._

Edward quickly released my hand and I started walking towards the parents.

''Who is this young and beautiful lady here?'' asked Mrs. Hale.

I introduced myself to her and every one else and smiled and genuine smile.

''Are you by any chance the daughter of Renée Swan?'' asked Mrs. Cullen in a sweet voice. I nodded and felt a little blush on my face.

Other students were already coming and we were split into groups; three groups of girl. I was lucky to have my best friends in my group. Since we were fifteen girls in total it made perfect groups of five. In my group there was of course Alice, Angie and Jess. There was also Summer; Jess' friend. Our 'leader' was Mrs. Hale.

Mrs. Cullen had Rosalie, Lauren, Sophia, Lily and Ester; they were the new bitch group. Then Mrs. Mason had five very geeky girls, whose names I have forgotten.

The boys were in groups of three people, since there were more male teachers to keep track of them. Edward was with Emmett and Jasper and Edward's father was their 'leader'. Then my three brothers were lead by Mr. Hale. Mike, Tyler and Ben were lead by Mr. Cullen. Then the fourth group was full of nerds. They're leader was Mr. Sanders. And last there were the 'fat' boys, who had their Math teacher as a leader.

Our 'leaders' showed us the way to our room, which we would be sharing with our group. My group was opposite to Edward's room. Next to Edward's room there was Rosalie's room and opposite to her room there were my dear brothers. Then in the next floor were all the others. It was quite sad for Angie to walk the stairs to get to Ben or for Jess to get to Mike, but Edward said the boys will have several card nights so the boys will be in our floor. When we had unpacked all our bags we girls started immediately gossiping.

''So, Bella I saw that you and Edward were getting quite passionate in the bus, right? Tell us all the juicy parts!'' Alice almost screamed. I

t was good Mrs. Mason was in the other floor and that we had Mrs. Hale sleeping with us. She actually didn't have to sleep with us in the same room, but she wanted to spend time with her niece, Alice. I looked at everyone and smiled a sweet smile.

''Oh, where should I start? I have so many juicy details! What if we make this game where everyone asks a question and I answer. Then we change the person who is been asked and do it all around this circle?'' I looked around and everyone nodded, Even Mrs. Hale!

''So, who will start with the questions?'' Summer asked me.

I said simply: ''Mrs. Hale why don't you start?'' Mrs. Hale smiled at me and said:

''First of all call me Helen; actually everyone in this room calls me Helen from now on, okay? And second when did you and my favorite nephew started dating?'' Alice looked into the wall behind me and smiled like a crazy woman.

''Well, a few weeks ago, I guess. We have known each other very long; Edward is my brothers' best friend. And in the first week of school we kissed the first time. Then after that we just started being 'the' couple.'' I said. Now was Angie's turn.

''How far have you gone with him?'' She asked me. Angie was always so simple with her question.

''Well, you saw us in the bus.'' I said with a wicked smile. We were planning on going more far after marriage; if we will marry, of course. I looked at the next girl and it was Summer. She thought for a second and then asked me the worst question ever:

''Have never showed bare skin to him? And I mean places you normally wouldn't show, like your legs or breasts…'' she said with an evil smile. Before I could answer Alice screamed:

''That was my question! You mind reader!''

''Alice dear, keep your voice down!'' Helen said. I thanked her and started my speech:

''No, why would I? What does it give to him if he can't get it? We decided that if we are going more far on our relationship; which means showing bare skin. We will first of all get Mrs. Mason's approval and then get married. I am going to wait until that. But I admit Edward has seen my legs once or twice.'' I said.

Helen looked at me with approval and wait? Was she proud?

''You are making a good choice, Bella.'' Helen said to me. Then Jess asked me:

''Do you like, love him or are you in love with him?'' _Wow, that is a hard one._ I've never really thought of that…

''Both.'' I said. Then last was Alice. _Oh, this going to be something evil or very embarrassing._

''What will you do for him? I mean if you truly love him you would do anything to be with him, right? And I thought Aunt Elizabeth didn't approve the Swans?''

_**Yes, yes I know. It's a cliffhanger. Sorry for that, lol.**_

_**As always, reviews are welcomed :)**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	9. Orange curly hair and bright green eyes

**_Nothing to report. Just enjoy this chapter!_**

-1936-

Chapter 9: Orange curly hair and bright green eyes

Next day:

It was almost noon when we woke up. Helen was gone and so was Alice. I took my favorite summer dress and entered the bathroom to take a shower. I opened the hot water and went in.

There is so much to think about! I haven't thought about anything special since the day we left the school! Well, at least I don't have to think about love problems since I don't have any. Maybe I should write to my mother and tell her everything that happened until this moment. Yes, I haven't written to her in a while and I promised to write this year about any major things.

My thoughts were swirling around the room in the speed of sound and the water was already cold. I quickly washed my hair and body and shut the water. I took my panties and dress and put them on and then started fixing a mess called my hair. After I was done with my hair I opened the door and crossed our room quickly to get my shoes and then I left to find our dining room to eat.

When I walked through the halls I couldn't miss all the beautiful paintings on the walls; they were portraits of very beautiful people. Then I suddenly stopped to one, it was a painting of my grandmother from my mother's side. She had a beautiful wedding dress on and she was in her twenties. Her hair was in long beautiful curls and she had a diamond tiara on her head. She was very beautiful. Then I looked to the guy next to her, her husband who died in a war if I remember correctly. He had orange curly hair and bright green eyes. He had a goofy smile on his face and he was holding my grandmother from the waist.

''They are a beautiful couple aren't they?'' asked a velvety voice. I turned around and said:

''Yes, indeed; they are my grandparents you know.'' Elizabeth's smile disappeared and she quickly ran away. _Weird,_ _I have to talk to Edward about this._

I turned back to my grandparents and then walked to the dining room.

I looked for Edward and when I found him I ran to his table and whispered to his ear: ''Eddie, come I need to talk to you about something weird that just happened.''

He nodded and said to his friends that he was escorting me to the bathroom, because I didn't know where it was. Once we were pretty far from the room Edward turned to me with a serious face.

''Bella, you know you can't just come to me and say we need to talk if my mother is in the same room for Pete's sake! You want my mother suspicious or something?'' He said to me in a shushed voice.

''It's more like your mother who is suspicious! And she is why I needed to talk to you, Edward!'' I said harshly to him. He looked at me with a goofy way. After a little pause I continued:

''When I was walking to the dining room I spotted a portrait of my grandparents from my mother's side, They were young in the photo, early twenties and they were like newlyweds!Then your mother came from behind me and said that they were a beautiful couple and when I said they were my grandparents she just got angry all of sudden and left quickly! I don't just understand what I did wrong by saying that!'' I said to him. I hadn't even noticed I was crying, but I didn't care at all.

Edward thought a little bit what to say and then finally after five minutes only said:

''I have no idea why she did that, but we need to go. We have some kind of art class in the second floor.'' I only nodded and Edward took my hand and we walked to the second floor in an awkward silence.

_**As short as it was, it was very very good, right?!?!? :D**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	10. Sisters, sisters

_**Hi! A big thank you for GoodnightMoon7 for your idea( With the help of it I got this idea and now can continue my story :D)**_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

-1936-

Chapter 10: Sisters, sisters

The same day 

''Hello young boys and girls and welcome to Forks, Washington. We are now staying at this beautiful mansion; where many dukes and duchesses have lived from one generation to another.'' said a low, but still very clear and a little charming voice of a man.

Then he started his speech about the history of the house:

'' This mansion was built back in the 13th century for the Duke of Finland Bengt Birgersson.**(A/N: Hey, don't ask me why someone would name his son Bengt! And if you're a little surprised about the fact I wrote duke of Finland; well I live there and wanted to put something about my cold, gray country :)...So on with the speech.****)**Bengt wanted to have a mansion in every continent that existed so he made this beautiful mansion just for him and his wife. After he died in 1291, this house became a perfect place for weddings of dukes and duchesses. In the hall on your left there are paintings of all the owners of this mansion and on the hall to your right there are paintings of the most important weddings in here. Now Mrs. Drew will have a little tour of the house for you guys and after that you can do whatever you want, but please do NOT go into the library. The library is in a very bad shape so it would not be very smart to go there.'' Mr. Cullen said the last part in a worried, but still firm voice.

While we were walking around the mansion behind our teacher, who was explaining every piece of art the house contained I thought about every single piece of information I've gathered about my grandparents. They were duke and duchess of some country and were very important. But, what has that to do with Elizabeth getting all angry with me? I admit my mother had told about being from a duke's family, but never thought it would be something very big. At that time I thought every person I met was from a duke's or duchess' family and took as a normal thing.

I turned my head around and saw a wooden door. Yeah, I might sound crazy for saying that, but this door was special.

''Alice, I'm leaving. Want to come with me to explore the house a little bit better?'' I whispered to Alice. She looked at me like I was crazy, but after a few second she had a grin on her face and nodded a yes.

While explained something about art again we tried to look like we listened to her and when the group started moving on we watched the painting as if we were looking at it.

After the group was far gone I took Alice's hand and dragged her to the door I saw. The door was made of some kind of old wood and I had these beautiful engravings on it. I touched the door and felt the lines of the picture; it was like the other horse was the opposite of the other one and that the flower twines opposites, too.

''Let's go inside, Bella! It looks like this would be an untouched door!'' Alice shrieked.

''Ok, here goes nothing.'' I said and put my hands on my both cheeks.

Alice quietly opened the door and we entered the room quickly and closed the door immediately after entering. I looked around and saw books everywhere I looked.

''Whoa.'' Alice whispered to herself.

''This is the library Carlisle was talking about right?'' I asked Alice who just nodded her head in agreement.

We looked around for awhile until I heard someone walking this way. I listened closely and then whispered quickly to Alice:

''Quickly! Let's hide! Someone's coming!'' We looked around for a hiding place and Alice found a button on the wall. She pushed it and it opened a door to a peephole cave for at least three people. We quickly entered the peephole room and closet the door by pushing a handle inside the room.

The door opened and three people entered the room.

''Elizabeth, we need to talk.'' said the first voice.

''Then talk! Why are you both ignoring me again! Have I done something not too motherly for your freaking taste!?'' Elizabeth answered.

''Well, You have acted like a spoiled brat around Bella and now you have something against Alice, too! Remember Alice is your niece for Pete's sake and also my daughter!'' said Esme's voice in frustration.

''You two are my sisters; you shouldn't be asking ME about MY reasons for MY own behavior. You two should already see my point in this!'' Elizabeth said in a knowing voice.

''No we don't! It's not maybe our business why you do what you do, but we are not letting you destroy Edward's life, because Emmett isn't what you wanted him to be! Those two boys are our nephews and we know what they do outside home and who they are with! Looks like you know nothing about your sons!'' Helen screamed to Elizabeth.

''We will be talking about this tonight at midnight, understood? And let me inform you dear Helen, your daughter isn't as perfect and angelic as you might think!'' After that we heard the door open and all three females left. Then suddenly Alice said to me:

''Tonight, we will come here at eleven thirty with Rose to listen in on their little talk and see why Elizabeth hates you.'' I nodded and opened the door of the peephole and we went to look for Rosalie. Even if I hate her with all my guts, this is major and she needs to know.

_**So, this is the tenth chapter of 1936!**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	11. Dream World

_**Hi! so this my new chapter! and thanks for Alf08 for your idea of Rose being jealous of Bella!**_

_**It helped me write more about Rose herself, which made the chapter longer than usual! So thank you my dear Alf08! And thanks also to all who had reviewed! Love you all! So in this chapter there will Three povs: Bella's, Alice's and most importantly: Rosalie's. So Enjoy this chapter!**_

Alice's pov.

After what I heard in the library I decided Rose needed to know no matter what happens tonight. She needed to know she was wrong about Bella not being the one for Edward, a member of our family. Yes, I knew why Rose hated Bella so much and no I will not repeat those nasty words in my head ever again. I laughed in my head, only if Bella knew why Rose hated her…

''Bells, I'm going to talk to Rose. You better stay here and explain to the girls in our room why were not going to be sleeping with them tonight and if you see the guys; don't tell them a thing. Even if Edward tries to dazzle you, don't let him. You're strong enough to say no, right?''

''Yes, Alice. I promise I won't tell anyone.'' Bella said as she started walking toward our room. Suddenly she stopped and turned around; facing me, again.

''But Alice! What about Helen? She will notice if we're missing at night!''

''Don't worry Bells, Aunt Helen said she will be sleeping with Uncle John.'' I said to her quickly. She just nodded her head and walked to our room. I walked toward Rose's room and had sweat all over my face for some unknown reason. Maybe I was scared Rose will laugh at me for asking her with us or she will go and tell one of our Aunts or mom. I thought about several reasons for my sweating, but all of them where stupid. But more than I think of it, more it came clear to me; I left her. I left her group for Bella. I left my cousin, who I love dearly. I cut our friendship for another one. How could I do that to her? We have been friends since forever! We have always shared our toys and doll houses. I knocked the hell door. Everything went to slow-motion as sweat traveled through my body; from my forehead to my cheek to my neck, to my dress. The door opened very slowly, I felt the seconds going; one, two, three, four, five…

My heart was ready to jump out of me and run away, as was my mind. All my will power had left, I had no idea why I was still standing here waiting for total humiliation by my cousin and her friends.

''Alice! What are you doing here! It's been so long since we've talked! I've missed you so much!'' Rosalie jumped at me and hugged with all the power she had. I could feel the fear going away and all my heart wanted to come back to me, so wanted my mind too. My will power came jumping to me and I felt like I've won a lottery. ''Hi! I've missed you too, Rose! But I need to talk to you privately, okay? It's important.'' I said to her after she released me from her hug.

''Yeah, sure! Girls, out and don't come back before I call you back!'' Rose said to her friends. They left quickly and I closed the door and went to Rose's bed and sat down. Rose sat next to me and asked worried: ''so what did you want to talk about 'Lice? '' I smirked at the name she called me by. ''Well, Bella and I went exploring a little and we found this library. We checked it out and then Aunt Esme and Aunt Elizabeth and mom came there. We quickly hid in a peephole room for at least three persons and heard their chat. They were arguing about us; kids. They said they will meet at midnight there to talk about this and Bella and I decided to go there at half to midnight to listen in. You wanna join us?'' I explained her. Rose hung to every word I said her and then thought about it for a few minutes. ''Yeah, I'm in with you guys. Let's meet here in front my room at eleven, ok?'' I thought a little about it and nodded. ''So, 'Lice. What's new with you? Haven't heard your gossips for an eternity! How is going with my dear brother!''

''Well…'' I started explaining

--------------------------------------------------------**Later that night**--------------------------------------------------

Bella's pov.

It was eleven twenty five now and we were ready to leave for Rosalie's room to meet Rosalie herself. We made a deal to wear black dresses, so no one will notice us in the dark while walking there and we also decided to go without shoes, well you know very well why!

Alice quietly walked toward the door and I followed her. She quietly opened the door and I closed it with no noise. We tiptoed toward Rosalie's room and saw her standing there looking like a goddess with her midnight blue silk dress, blonde and wavy silky hair and her beautiful blue eyes shining with the light of the dead moon coming out of a window through the silk curtains. When she saw us walking she smiled a breathtaking smile, her white teeth shining like a white marble floor. ''Hello Isabella and Alice. You ready for some super sleuthing?'' Rosalie whispered to us. Her voice sounded like church-bells, ringing on a Sunday morning. We nodded our heads and started showing her the way to the door.

''I love your dress, Isabella. Where did you get it?'' Rosalie said to me suddenly. I turned around and smiled a sincere smile to her. ''Actually my mother made it for me on my last birthday.''

''Wow, your mom is a natural at sewing! It's good my mom hired her! Our company will shine with your mom's help now!'' Rosalie said in a knowing voice to me and smiled again. This is weird. Rosalie talked to me in a normal and friendly way…

Rosalie's pov.

When I said that compliment to Bella I didn't know what I was doing. But let me tell you it felt quite good to say something nice to her. You see I actually adore Bella, but why would I show it to her! I am perfection not her! There can never be two perfections in one school, right!

We walked to the door and entered and quickly hid in the peephole room. Alice had brought some food and a clock for us to see the time. It was eleven forty nine now, so we had like fifteen minutes to eat our snacks. Then the time came. It was midnight sharp. The door opened quietly and the three women entered the room. We stopped breathing as the sweats made our night gown stick to our soaked naked bodies. I looked around and saw only the dim light coming out from a small hole in the wall for us to breathe. We waited for them to start talking so we could breathe again. ''So Elizabeth, you wanted to talk?'' Asked Esme.

''Yes, indeed.'' She answered quietly. But mom wasn't in a good mood so she screamed: ''Yeah, about my daughter not being a good one!''- ''you don't under-'' Elizabeth started, but soon she was cut by mom again. ''I don't understand? I DON'T UNDERSTAND?!!? I UNDERSTAND YOUR LITTLE GAMES VERY WELL DEAR!'' mom said at the top of her lungs. What games is she talking about? Why would Aunt Elizabeth; my favorite aunt play games with me? Mom has lost her mind or something? ''What games are you talking about, Helen?'' Aunt Esme asked.

''You know, telling all those lies about Bella and loading my little pumpkin with them and making her a bitch!'' Mom said. I felt tears forming in my eyes from the fact my own mother called me a bitch, but I was not going to show it. ''I'm not loading her with wrong information. I'm only telling why she is better than that excuse of a girl!'' Elizabeth said. How can she say that about Bella?! Bella is beautiful, smart, has a fun personality, is fun to talk to, she is kind-hearted; perfect. And I'm just this pale, blond and blue eyed plain girl with no curves and no life. Bella has everything I could have wished for! Friends you could trust, good grades, a boyfriend who loves her from the bottom of his heart and what do I have? Good grades and stupid friends who can't be trusted with crushes and first kisses! And most importantly, she a boyfriend. I know how I like and I think I'm in love with him, but it would be wrong to be together, very wrong. I would be called a weirdo around town; I would have to hide him and our relationship. It would be very difficult.

''Well, that's what she is. A bitch! A weirdo! Do you know who she has fallen in love with? My son!'' Oh my God! I totally had forgotten that I told Elizabeth who I was in love with! I'm so doomed and now Bella and Alice will hear this and thing I'm weird and never talk to me again!

''WHAT?!?!?'' both Mom and Esme asked astonished by the fact I was in love with him and also the fact that Elizabeth knew it. ''Which one of them? Tell me Elizabeth, I need to know! She is my daughter! I need to know who has stolen my baby's heart!'' Mom pleaded Elizabeth to answer. Elizabeth said nothing at first so I turned around only to see a surprised Alice and Bella. I waited for the moment to come. I started counting seconds; one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten… My hands were sweaty and the cold air blew on them. I could hear my heart thumbing: boom…boom…boom… ''Emmett.'' She finally said. I felt like I wanted to kill her for even saying that bloody name of the man I've wanted all my life since I met him at Christmas when I was 9 years old.

_ When he entered our house the first thing he did was finding me and taking me in his hands and hug me so hard I couldn't __breathe. ''Hi there lil' Rosie, you've lighten my since I heard your name coming from my mother mouth.'' He said in a goofy grin. Emmett has never been a good poet, but it was sweetly said. ''Thanks. Wanna see my new doll house! It has even new furniture!'' I screamed with joy. Emmett always loved to see everything I did and loved to look at me when I played with my toys. ''Sure, I'd love to see your new doll house, Rosie.'' I took his hand in mine and felt a little spark of electricity. I ran to my room and showed him new three storied, white mansion. It had many rooms and it was all furnished with antique furniture and antique dolls with they're big dresses and big hats. My room was pink with flowers on the corner wallpapers. My floor was made of dark maple and I had two big windows showing our labyrinth where I could always go and hide from Jasper when he annoyed me. My room was full of different kind of doll houses and toys. I had books lying on the floor __next to my big pink sheeted queen bed. On my bed, there would lie thousands of different colored silk pillows and my favorite doll; Isabella._** (A/N: Ha-ha the name of the doll, what a coincidence!) **_She had a pink night gown on. Her hair would fall down in beautiful brown curls and her eyes would be the most beautiful shade of brown. Emmett would always jump on my bed and start talking to Isabella. He would ask her she is doing and what's the new gossip about lil' Rosie's sleep talking. I would laugh like a maniac and Emmett will come over to me and lift me from my spot and start tickling me behind my left ear; my ticklish spot. After a few fit of laughs he will ask me which me to show him the new house. I would show him all of it and he would ask me questions like what material I've used to make the dresses and carpeting. Yes, I've made them all myself. I've built many of my dream houses as doll houses and done everything so it would look like me when I get married and have kids. I always made the father look like Emmett, but he has never said anything about that fact. He always says my kids look as beautiful as I do and I would blush pink._I've never understood why Emmett was so interested in me and my houses, but he always was. He always asked me all kinds of funny questions I would blush about and then compliment my blush. I blushed and looked down at my bare feet. This dream world lasted until I was 14 and he was 15. Then he started to get interest in girls and would always ask me to ask a girl to out with him. _When he came at our house at Christmas he never hugged me, just nodded in my way and left to Jasper's room so they talk about girls. I would always end up hanging out with Edward and listen to his poems and beautiful songs he'd make about beautiful things. I'd always ask him do I go in that list of beautiful things and he will laugh at me __and say I'm one of the most beautiful things God has ever created and he would kiss my forehead. He would play me a lullaby about a girl he had a crush on and I'd fall asleep, my head on his shoulder. He'd ask me after I wake up tons of personal questions and I'd answer him with honesty. He'd tell me more about Alice and how she is doing with that __illness of hers._

Yes, Alice was sick. She had been sick from the age of 11 until June 1935 when she was 15. She had some kind of disorder that made her very skinny, but no one would tell me what it was. The weird thing was that I've never heard of an illness that stays for four years! Now, I do understand what it was; Anorexia. Yeah, it sounds very weird for Alice to have anorexia, but that's what happened for reasons I do not know. But when she recovered the day before my birthday, she said she would never be the same.

_''Alice! It's so nice to meet you! I'm so happy you recovered your illness!'' I would say as jump to her and hug her not too tightly. ''Yes, it's very good to be back to normal. I'm so happy to be here at your birthday! And I have a gift for you too!'' She would give me a little pink box with a big red bow on it. I would open it and find many different fabrics. Alice always loved to give me different kind of fabrics for my furniture and doll dresses. That's what almost everyone in my family gave me as presents; many different things for my little hobby. Esme would give me new drawings of houses that I could like, Carlisle would give me a miniature puzzle that his employee made for my houses, Edward senior would give me clay so I could make more dolls, Elizabeth would always give different kind of books about doll houses and my parents would give me special paper so I could make my own wallpapers. My cousins would give me __fabrics for dresses, different colored cords for hair and moustache or beard or plain wood for making the new doll houses._ God, I loved those times!

Suddenly Alice waved a hand over my eyes and whispered: ''Rose, how can you let Elizabeth say all those bad things about you and just smile!'' She said. Then I actually started listening to what she was saying.

''…She is crazy for doing all those stupid houses of hers! She used so much money and time on them and now where are they? BURNED! Because Emmett kissed some girl...'' I didn't want to hear anymore of this crap. I opened the door and stepped in the library room and marched to Elizabeth.Then I did something unexpected, I slapped her hard on the cheek.

''How can you say that kind of lies! I don't give a damn if Emmett kissed a girl or not! And I would certainly not burn my artwork because of him! I've hid them in a room so when I grow up I could sell them and make a living of them! I want a normal life and everyone's support for what I want to do! And yes, I do love Emmett, but it doesn't make me a weirdo! And never ever talk about Bella like that! You're just jealous that Bella had a better life than you! You're just jealous that Bella's mother can actually do something with her own hands and not her husband's money! Bella is beautiful, smart, and kind-hearted; she deserves a good man like Edward! I can't believe how stupid I was for listening to you and your lies! I hate you Elizabeth Mason!'' I said as tears ran down like to rivers down my face to my night gown. I took Isabella and Alice's hands in mine and we walked out of the room.

Alice's pov.

I'm happy she said all those things. I can see now clearly why Rose 'hates' Bella so much; she is just jealous. She wants the same life that Bella has. But the thing is Rose has it all. She just doesn't know what Emmett has told me at Rosalie's 15th birthday party.

_''Alice, I need to tell you something. I need your advice, too.'' Emmett would say and take me to the labyrinth just in front of Rosalie's window. We would walk in and take a seat on the first bench we saw. I would ask what's wrong and Emmett would tell me his feelings toward Rose._

_''I think I've fallen in love, Alice. This is serious, because I can't stop thinking of her; her beautiful blue eyes, blond hair, pearly smooth skin… I'm in love with Rosie. And I know it's so wrong but I can't change it anymore!'' I would hug him and tell everything will all right and he would ask how I could know and I would smirk and say: ''Never underestimate my power of seeing the future.'' He will laugh at my silliness and we would talk more about things. I would tell about my crush of Jasper and he will tell me he knows Jasper like me, because when they talk about girls Jasper always told the only person he'd marry would be me._

I knew Jasper loved me. He had told it to me at the ball entrance after I left Edward and Bella alone. _' 'Alice! I was looking for you! I need to tell you something!'' He said to me as he took my hands in his. ''Yes, Jasper? What is it?'' …''I love you. I do, have loved since the day I met you when we were ten.'' Then he just kissed me. The kiss was sweet and I didn't hesitate answering it by kissing him back. After a moment I said to him with a wicked smile: ''I love you too Jasper.''_

_**Here is chapter 13. and by the way I'm writing chapter fourteen so you might get the next chapter like in a few hours or so. :)**_

_**Review, tell me your opinion about this chapter!**_

_**It's by the way like 3240 words or something like that so it's LONG! **_

_**Loving you guys,**_

_**DDM (Durch Den Monsun) **  
_


	12. Vogue, Ducks and Cheese

_**Hi, again! here's the next one and since it's like 00.22 at night in here i'll go sleep, so tomorrow there will be more chaps! Enjoy! **_

Bella's pov.

While the three sisters argued I started looking at Rosalie. I mean really observing her. She was deep in thought so I couldn't get caught from observing her.

Her skin was smooth as silk, her hair was down in beautiful waves and her cheeks were full like pumpkins. She was smiling at her thoughts probably, thinking about some old memories or something. Then I had a flashback from my own childhood. It was from one of my visits at La Push at my Uncle Billy's house. _''Uncle Billy!!'' I screamed as I ran toward my favorite uncle. He took me into his arms and hugged me tight. ''How's my little girl?'' He would ask me kindly__. ''Very fine. Where's Jacob?'' I would ask him instantly. Jacob was my best friend at the time when I was six and he was five. Billy would show me the way towards the beach where Jacob would be sitting and babbling to himself about ducks and cheese. Jacob was always talking about silly things like lollipops and pumpkin pies._

I looked at Alice and saw that she too, was deep in thought.

Alice's pov.

I looked at Bella and saw she was in deep thoughts so I started remembering my own ones. Well they aren't the best one my dear. Shut up second half of my mind! Ok, ok. No need to steam of on me. Yeah, just shut it. I tried to remember my worst four years of my life and well, that wasn't too hard. I got many flashbacks, but the most shocking was the one where I first started my diary. _''Dear diary, this is the first time I'm writing to you and I hope we'll be best friends from now on. Maybe I should name you? Okay, let me think… Ah! I know! You're name would be Mary, which is also my second name._

_So, what am I thinking? Hmm… well, I'm fat. I'm ugly, no one wants to be my friend and I hate my hair. Oh, and these shoes I'm forced to wear, they are so ugly! But now my most important thing is my weight. I'm about 45 kg and I think that's too much for a girl my age! I don't know what to do! I have to wear big dresses because with the smaller ones I have a sausage!_** (A/N: you know those things you have when you sit and your stomach looks fatter…) **_It's terrible also when I sit down I look like a fat lady with my legs full of grease! Maybe I should like stop eating until I have no extra in my body and I'll look marvelous!_

_Anyway, of with my plan._

_Mary Alice Cullen._

God, I was stupid at that time! I didn't eat for a whole year and then I started to get all these diseases and I couldn't even pull myself up from bed in the mornings. Mom and dad already knew my problem and they send me to the hospital for my dad to cure me more easily. Mom tried to force me to eat for one whole year and failed. I was quite stubborn at the time so I didn't listen to her anymore. I was always writing to Mary and after those two years started to get answers from her. After two years and five months Mary started telling me to stop. It was weird, like Mary first helped me through the fatness problem and now she wanted me to stop it and get fat again? Then Helen started visiting me a lot more than the others. She told me many stories and one was about her own eating disorder. _''You know my dear Alice, You should listen to your body not your mind on this case. I too have been through it but mine was not exactly the same.'' I looked at her worried. ''What do you mean? There are two kinds of eating disorders?'' … ''Yes, well the other one is the same idea, but not the same way of doing. It's called Bulimia. It's like eating and then feeling so bad for doing it, you have to go and get it out of you.'' She told me. ''You mean like vomiting?'' I asked her. ''Exactly. Please, don't take this as an advice to do it, but take it as a__ way to stop yours. You know very well your not alone and that Rose misses you a lot. But now I need to go make dinner.'' She said that and quickly kissed my cheeks and forehead and left. _After several talks about that kind of things a year quickly passed and I started eating. Helen would always bring me different kinds of chocolates for us to taste. Or she sometimes brought junk food and coke. Or ice creams and candies for us to share. Then she always also brought a lot of vegetables and fruits. She made me a whole Christmas dinner and breakfast one day before Christmas and we would join our meals with more junk food. When I was 14 years old I could actually leave my room and bed. So Helen and I went hiking or swimming. Many times Edward would come with her and taught me how to play football and baseball. Edward also wrote a lot of poems to me for my birthday presents or wrote a song for me to try to learn. But one time he brought me a Vogue-magazine. He said it was from Rose and that there were many nice things for me in it. That night I read my first Vogue. After months of reading several Vogues; old and new ones I became a Vogue fan and I always waited to have the new one. Then I started to get interested in fashion and fashion designing. And now I most likely want to be one, too.

''You know, now that I think about it she is a maniac...''I heard Elizabeth start then quickly said to Rose:'' Rose, how can you let Elizabeth say all those bad things about you and just smile!'' Rose quickly started listening to what Elizabeth was actually saying and we heard the no-no sentence. She was saying Rosalie's doll houses were a waste! Then without even noticing Rose opened the door and slapped Elizabeth.

Bella's pov.

''How can you say that kind of lies! I don't give a damn if Emmett kissed a girl or not! And I would certainly not burn my artwork because of him! I've hid them in a room so when I grow up I could sell them and make a living of them! I want a normal life and everyone's support for what I want to do! And yes, I do love Emmett, but it doesn't make me a weirdo! And never ever talk about Bella like that! You're just jealous that Bella had a better life than you! You're just jealous that Bella's mother can actually do something with her own hands and not her husband's money! Bella is beautiful, smart, and kind-hearted; she deserves a good man like Edward! I can't believe how stupid I was for listening to you and your lies! I hate you Elizabeth Mason!'' When I heard the last I was so touched by what Rose was saying I started crying. Rose pulled us out of there and when we were next to her room I hugged her. ''Rose, what if we could just be friends and all this nonsense?'' She hugged back and said: ''I'd love that! But now we have to go to sleep. See you girls in the morning. I'll come to your room to prepare myself for breakfast, okay? We could do makeovers for us three!'' She said getting excited. ''Yeah, that sounds great see you Rose at ten in our room! Come Bells.'' Alice said as we left for our room to go sleep. That night I slept very well.

_**Here we go. Review or I'll stop writing!**_

_**Love, DDM (Durch Den Monsun) --------- Great song by Tokio Hotel! which is coming to Finland in less than 14 weeks! YAY!!! **_


	13. Rosie

_**Hi! this chapter is a ''fill up'', but a chapter anyway! **_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

-1936-

Chapter 13: Rosie

Don't know when (LOL) maybe the next morning?

''Wake up! Bella wake up!'' I opened my eye to see it was Alice.

"Five minutes more…'' I said to her closing my eye. I was dreaming of Edward's very warm lips kissing suddenly I felt my coverlet been taken off and I felt the cold wind coming out of a window.

"No, Give Mister Sleepy back!'' I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Mr. Sleepy? Bella, I cannot believe you named your coverlet! But, now we have to get ready Rose is coming in at any minute to do your hair!'' Alice said to me.

Then I remembered last night. I slowly nodded to her and lifted myself up. Alice ran to my closet and took out my yellow summer dress.

"This is perfect.'' She mumbled to herself. Then she went to see my shoes. She took out some white high heels I've never used. She nodded to herself and then walked to me and gave the clothes.

"Put these on. They should work to impress Edward.'' Alice said to me. _Wait, Impress Edward? What the… _

"What do you mean impress Edward?''

"Well, we are going to make an entry with Rose so you need to look fancy! Duh! Plus, it won't hurt to see Edward blushing, right?'' She said while looking for my golden necklace. When I had my clothes on Jessica came in the room.

"What's with the fancy clothes? And why is Rose walking toward our room?'' She asked us.

"Well, we invited her to come.'' I said to her in a matter of fact voice

"Oh, can I hang out with you guys?'' Just then Rose came in and looked at Jess with a smile.

"Sure you can. Let's get you something fancy to wear and Alice can do your hair.'' She said in a sweet voice. They walked over to Jess's closet and started gossiping while they looked for a perfect dress.

After every one was ready we left for breakfast. _This is it… _I thought to myself. We entered the room looking all deadly gorgeous. Rose had a cream colored dress. She wore golden high heels. Her hair was in a messy bun with white beads around it.

Rose was in the middle and on her left there was Jess. Jess had a yellow long summer dress. She had white wedges on and her hair was in short curls. I was on the right side of Rose and I wore this beautiful yellow dress. I had only plain white high heels on and my hair was in loose curls. Next to me was standing Alice in her gorgeous long white dress. She had golden high heels on. Her hair was in short waves.

While we walked over to our table where Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Mike and my brothers were sitting many other boys whistled after us. We sat down and all started talking about fashion, boys, everything a normal teenage girl would talk about.

"So, Rose. What did you do on your vacation?'' I asked Rose while drinking my tea.

"Oh well, I made a few doll houses and read a lot of Vogue. You read Vogue right?''

"Actually no, haven't got any interest in them. But hey, you built doll houses? You do that as a hobby?''

"Yup, I have tons of those houses. They're all different of course. But I should show you why vogue is so good to read!'' The conversation went on like that until Joshua interrupted us by saying:

"Girls, since when do you two talk to each other like that! No arguments, no bad words; just like some kind of best friends.''

"Well, we never hated each other, really. Plus, Bella's awesome!'' Rose said to him and we continued talking.

"Um… Emmett?'' Rose said after I said my advice to her.

"Yes, Rosie?'' He asked looking into our way.

"Could I erm… talk to you… about something… important?'' She said as she stumbled on her words. This is important.

"Erm… Sure.'' Emmett said and stood up and gave Rose his hand to help her to stand up. They left quickly.

Rose's point of view:

I was finally going to talk to Emmett about my true feelings. This is it. There is no turning back. When we turned the corner I saw Lauren. Oops! I totally forgot about my gang!

"Rose! What were you doing talking to Swan!'' _Think Rose, think!_

''Well, I went to apologize for my stupid behavior and now we are friends. Oh, and tell the others I'm out of the gang. But hey, need to go now. Bye!'' We quickly walked away from her into a beautiful inside garden. It was full of life. There were blue, pink, red, violet and many other colored flowers and green twines. There was a little lake with fishes swimming. We sat in front of the lake on a wooden bench and Emmett said:

"So, you wanted to talk about something important?''

"Yes, well … it's very difficult to say… I've been waiting to say this to you since I was 13 years old, but didn't know how to do it.'' I said looking down at my feet.

''Well, Rosie. You could just think I'm a shadow that can't hear.'' Emmett said to me looking at his feet too. Emmett was so sweet when he said that kind of things. It's easier to talk to him when he says he's a shadow that can't hear me. _Even if he can._

"Since I've met you the first time I've thought you were the nicest person I knew. You were always there when I cried if something went wrong with my houses or if I dropped an expensive glass you were there to hide it from mom. You always hang out with me when Alice couldn't and looked like you were actually interested in my stupid houses and dream families.'' I smiled at that. I glanced at him quickly and saw he was looking at his feet.

"Anyway, what I wanted to say was that… that… that… I think I … love you.'' I closed my eyes waiting for a big laugh to come out.

I opened my eyes saw a pair of blue eyes looking straight at me. I could feel his breath tickling my nose. His face was only a few centimeters away from mine and he was looking at me with so much love and lust in his eyes. Then it happened. His lips came closer to mine. Closer… one centimeter… half centimeter… then his lips crashed on mine. First I was shocked and didn't respond to the kiss. But after I realized he was kissing me I responded to it with passion. He took my face in his hands and we kissed more passionately than ever. After a few minutes a heard Emmett mumble on my lips:

"I do too, Rosie. I love you with all I have. Always had, always will.''

_**Okay, this was it! Reviews are welcomed.(If you noticed this was in the middle of the chap.. sorry about that, dunno who THAT happened! : DD)**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	14. Cemetery gates of golden

_**Well, hello there! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating for like 1 month and 6 days!!! I've been very busy and I had these french people coming from Aix en Provence to visit my class(at school) And well, since it was so über super fun I didn't have the time to update.. But, anyway sorry for not updating sooner and hope you like the chap. Enjoy!**_

''You know Bella; you're not his first love...'' Annie. I've known Annie for a few days and I just load her. Annie had midnight black hair that went to her knees. Her eyes were this strange mixture of blue and violet. She had a very high-pitched voice and she was filthy rich. Or, more like her family was filthy rich. She was an only child and she always loved to talk about her oh so perfect cousin; Tanya.

''Annie, Edward told me I'm his first and he wouldn't lie to me, okay?'' I said as I stood up from my seat. I walked out of the library of the mansion and walked out to the gardens. I walked through a golden gate with twines all over the edges of the gate. I walked the whole path until I found my little secret place. It was and old cemetery with hundreds of gravestones. I sat next to my favorite gravestone; it was Mrs. Applegate's gravestone.

What if Annie wasn't lying? Well, first of all how would she know? And why would Edward lie about that kind of things? Ok, I knew Edward was very popular and wanted by girls, but he wouldn't lie to me about that kind of things, right? Maybe I should just ask him…

Then suddenly I heard some footsteps and hushed voices. I just hid behind the gravestone and tried to see who were there.

''Tanya, please. Let me go! I need to find Bella! I don't have time for this! '' Edward said with a frown.

''It'll take just a few minutes Eddie. You must be patient! '' Tanya said and I could feel the smile on her face. I quickly crawled to a Mr. Burton's gravestone and hid behind it. It was closer to them so I could hear well. I glanced there and checked Tanya out. She had strawberry blonde hair and the same kind of eyes that Annie had. She had a perfect hourglass body and she was almost as tall as Edward. She smiled seductively to Edward and moved closer to him.

''I know you still like me Eddie. So why don't you just dump that little girl and have some fun with me. For good old times.'' She said as she caressed his arm. I didn't see Edward's expression, but I didn't care. I already felt the tears forming up, waiting for a landing permission on my cheeks.

''Tanya, no. I love Bella and I have already said this several times: I don't want you. Yes, it was fun at that time when we were young and stupid, but know I just don't think it'll work. Plus, you were just a summer crush, nothing else. So know, if you don't mind I'll be leaving to go and for my Bella.'' Edward said as he turned around and just walked off leaving Tanya heartbroken and alone. I felt the tears falling on my cheeks and just thought about the fact Edward had lied to me about his past.

---------------------------------------------Later that day--------------------------------------------

Alice and I were making our bags as we heard a soft knock on our door.

''Come in.'' We said at the same time. We looked at each others and cracked out laughing like two crazy women.

''I can see you're having fun. But, I need to cut your fun, because I need to talk to Bella, here.'' Edward said sounding a little bit sad. We nodded and I stood up and walked towards Edward. I took his hand in mine and smiled widely. Edward dragged me to the closest room with no one inside. When we found one he quietly opened the door and dragged me in. I closed the door silently and just waited for him to start his speech.

'''Ok, Bella. I haven't being honest with you in a few things. Ok a lot of things to be correct, but I think you should know this one. You see, when I told you that I haven't –'' I cut him right there. ''you have dated Tanya one summer, am I right?'' I said quickly to him. He looked surprised and said: ''How did you know?'' –''Well, I heard you at the cemetery. And don't worry I'm not angry at you for not telling me. Really, it's your past not mine. I shouldn't know everything about you.'' I said. He just smiled and hugged me tightly. He then looked in my eyes and kissed me passionately.

_**Ok, this is chap. 16!! and I hope you like loved it! Reviews! And questions if you need! Anyway, I'll be updating as soon as I get an idea of what I'm writing chapter 17 about(lol).. And I'm going to tell you this story is an happy ending story and I already have written chapter one for 1940(sequel) But, I'll update it if I get a lot of reviews at the end of the story. Hope I will, but that's up to you guys. **_

_**Anyway, Loving you all,**_

_**DDM aka Lili 3 **_


	15. Freedom?

_**Hello, so this is my 17th chap. Hope you like it! Enjoy.**_

-_First of May 1938. Bella's point of view._

Today was our last day at school. I was dressed in a white summer dress and high heels and my hair was in curly bangs on my shoulders. I looked at my right and saw Alice beaming like an energy ball. She was dressed in a pinkish knee length skirt and a white button-up shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun and she had a golden cross necklace. I looked to my left and saw Angela beaming also. She had a black dress on and her hair was in a high ponytail.

The principal started slowly calling our names to give us our certificates and when it was Alice's turn instead of shaking the principal's hand she gave her a quick hug. Alice walked back to her place and we waited for the shocked principal to get out of her shock state.

''Isabella Marie Swan.'' I heard my name being called. I quickly walked to the podium and shook our principal's hand. She smiled at me and gave my certificate. I smiled hugely and walked back to my place.

-_Later that day._

We were in Alice's yellow car driving the main road; out of town. It was eight o'clock and it was getting already dark outside. I looked out of my window at the scenery. It was all green and there were flowers blooming everywhere.

Suddenly I saw a sign telling we were riding out of Chicago. It read: You're now leaving Chicago. Hope you'll come back soon!

Yeah, right! As if I'll ever come back here! I lean on Alice's seat and whispered: ''the boys are coming too, right?'' We were all around 18 and 19 years old and the boys said they'll have the ceremony tomorrow and then we'll be out of here to live our lives.

''Bella, don't worry. The boys said they'll meet us in Phoenix before we go off our own ways.'' Alice said sadly. Yes, this is it; we will not be seeing each other again any time soon. You see, Alice is leaving the states with Jasper to go to Paris to study. Jessica is leaving with Rose, Emmett, Mike and my brothers to Africa to live there and open up a red cross- camp. They're into helping people there to live. Angela is moving to Sweden with Ben to start a family. I feel so lonely because of the last one who is leaving somewhere. Edward is leaving for army in two days. I can't believe it why everyone else can go off with their love of their lives and live or study with them but I can't!

''Bella, he is going to be okay. You don't have to worry about him hurting himself, he is strong enough. Plus, it won't last that long.'' Alice said quietly. I sat back on my seat and sighed.

''Alice, I'm not worrying about Edward. Or of course I am, but the thing is that I really don't know what I will do! I'm broke already, I don't have any money, no home to live in, my parents said they won't give any money, I don't even have a decent job!''

Alice stopped the car next to the road and turned to me:'' Bella please! That's so bullshit! You're going to get a decent job, you're not broke and we can buy you a decent house in San Francisco, for example! This is freedom we're talking about and I won't let you spoil it for me and my friends! If you can't have fun maybe you should have stayed with your mommy and daddy and be a spoiled brat!'' Alice said to me looking damn angry.

''I'm sorry Bella, I think I overreacted a lil' bit.'' Alice said after five minutes of silence.

Then suddenly Angela just screamed as loud as she could: ''FREEEDOMMMM!!!! COME ON GALS LET ME HEAR YOU SCREAM!!! FREEEDOMMMM!!!''

We all cracked a smile and then screamed at the top of our lungs freedom. Then we just started laughing and laughing. After we calmed down a bit, Alice pulled back on road and after thirty minutes I fell asleep.

_**So, here it was. We are coming closer to the end and well, now I'll be telling about Bella's life alone for the end of the story. You know like basicly what happens while Edward is in army for like two years. Lol. But, anyway. Gimme some reviews and constructive ones! I really want to know what you think about the story in all and like if I should change something! Oh, and I've got the links for the girls dresses and shoes on my profile.**_

_**Ok, loving ya all!**_

_**DDM (argh! I know you know what it's short off!) **_


	16. Bright sky and white stars

_**HI! SOooo... I'm updating this even if my freaking account ain't working properly.. **_

_**SO, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will get a beta, when and IF my stupid problem gets fixed.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

2nd of May 1938, Phoenix. Bella's point of view.

We arrived in the slums of Phoenix early in the morning. We had changed places with Alice during the trip for Alice to get some sleep so I was driving. I turned left after the broken streetlights and stopped the car next to a crappy motel called Longbottom's shiny motel. It was made of red cement tiles and there were no windows. I parked the car and woke the others.

''Wake up Daisy dukes!'' I said all sunny and jumpy. Alice opened her eyes and covered her legs with the hem of her green flower skirt. She took her white and green spotted ballerinas and put them on. As she was doing that Angela was remaking her hair and Jess was closing the first buttons of her blue button up shirt.

''This is it? I thought that this place would a little more luxurious…'' Alice mumbled to me as we walked over to the desk where a young girl; maybe two years older than us was chewing gum in this annoyingly loud way.

--Later that day--

''Bella!!'' I heard a sweet voice calling me from behind. I felt a pair of strong arms on my waist and a little peck on the back of my neck.

I turned around and looked directly at those beautiful grass green eyes of my angel. I pecked him quickly and put my hand around his neck.

''Hi Eddie. So, where is our motel?'' I asked him.

''Erm… Well, we actually… erm…'' He looked at Jasper like he was waiting for him to continue.

''Erm... yeah, about that…mmm, well you know the thing is like that we actually like… erm… '' Jasper continued and glanced at Emmett.

''Well, to be honest with you guys, I don't even like motels. Maybe we should like forget the whole motel thing and just sleep in the fresh-'' Emmett didn't get a chance to finish when Rose suddenly screamed with her face red: ''you idiots didn't even book it, right!?''

The boys looked all down to their feet, like they had just confessed that they stole the cherry pie from the window.

I just smiled and said: ''Well, it's not going to rain, right? So, it's okay if we just sleep on the grass under the beautiful stars.''

I heard a heavy sigh from everyone, but they agreed.

_**Sooo, this is it. And If anyone has got the same problem and fixed it, tell me 'cause I want to know when I get reviews and when stories get updated. If you don't know what the heck I'm talking about a problem... then just look at the chapter before this one, 'kay? ;D**_

_**Loving ya all! **_

_**DDM3 (oh, and soooo sad! the freaking tokio hotel concert got cancelled ;'( why me!)**_


	17. Rainy Days

_**Hi! So here is my next chapter. 12 days till I go to FRANCE!! WOHOOOOOO!!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Rainy Days 

_Edward's pov._

I can't believe my life starts by going to army! Why me? Why do I have to leave Bella behind and go and train for some frikking _possible_ war? Plus, I've always had a not-so-healthy heart, like Carlisle says. So maybe I don't have to go to army and just start a happy family with my Belly-Bella.

"Edward? You heard me?" I heard an angelic voice ask me. I tried to open my eyes, but they wouldn't open.

"Edward! Earth to Edward!" I heard the angel say again. Her voice was getting frustrated because of my "laziness". I tried to open my eyes, but still nothing happened.

"Look! The omelets are flying!" The voice tried to make me want to open my eyes. Her voice was hinting as if she thought I didn't want to open my eyes and see her beautiful heart shaped face.

Suddenly my eyes opened and all I saw was black. I felt sweat run down my forehead and my back was wet from it also. The rain was banging the old, moldy, almost broken windows with so much power it felt like Poseidon was angry as hell.

I felt a string bouncing in front my nose and it collided many times with my nose. I took the string in my hand and pulled a little bit. The light. Hmm, how smart of me to notice I had a light. I looked around myself and saw my seventeen roommates. They were all sleeping; dreaming about freedom, love, family or simply life.

"Who the heck is has his light on?!" I heard an angry voice scream from outside, must be the guard. I quickly shut my light and acted like I was sleeping. I felt the cold wind coming inside, freezing me inside out, when the guard opened the door and put the central light on. I thought about Bella's beautiful face and tried to look like I was sleeping.

Suddenly I heard a book fall down. I opened my left eye a little bit to see where the noise was coming from.

"Mr. Walter, why are you awake?" I heard Sergeant Berger say in a bitter voice. I looked at the scared boy; whose surname was apparently Walter. Walter had a bronze colored skin that glistens in the dim light. His hair was strawberry blond and his eyes were a mixture of light brown and yellow. He was very muscular and tall; I can see that clearly, because his legs were crushed at the end of bed in an uncomfortable way. He was wearing a so-called-white wife beater top, which was so dirty it looked like a grey top.

"I…I… I couldn't sleep, sir." Walter said in a shaky voice.

"Oh, so you're so energetic you can't sleep? Maybe we should give you something to do… How about cleaning?'' Sergeant Berger said and took Walter by the arm and pulled him out of the room slamming the door at the same time. After a few minutes a heard a big sigh and every light was lit.

"That was close!" Said the first guy. Let's call him X.



Everyone said in a sigh:"Yeah!"

I was sitting in a corner all alone in the diner. I looked at my untouched food; oatmeal porridge. One of the only things I hated with passion. I looked around me and examined everything. The cement floor, the grayish walls, the big dusty windows and the people. The most interesting thing hitherto was specially the different men in here. Many of them of course were blond haired and blue eyed, but they had so different personalities it made my experience in army more endurable.

"Mmm, hi... Do you mind if we sit here?" said the guy who I named X last night. I looked to his left and right to see three other guys with him. I just nodded and turned my head back to the dusty window.

"So…what's your name?" asked X.

"Edward Cullen. And you?" I asked politely.

"Well, my name is Andrew X. Yeah; I know my surname is weird." Andrew laughed. I smiled at him and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you X." I said. "Same thing, Cullen."

Andrew introduced me his three other friends; John White, Kevin Dawson and Peter Putter. They were all a different very different from the outside, but after talking to them, they seemed like brothers. But the funny thing was that they all had different colored hair and eyes. Andrew was the brunette of the group, he had grey eyes. John had blond curly hair and brown eyes. Kevin was the redhead of them and he had freckles all around his face. He had blue piercing eyes. Then lastly there was Peter; he had jet black hair and green eyes.

"So, Edward we're all from New York City. And you?" Kevin asked me while drinking his water.

"I'm from Chicago. Lived there all my life." I said while thinking about all the good memories from Chicago: My friends, family, school, Bella.

"Mr. Cullen, there is a letter for you." Some guy came to our table and gave me a letter. I read the back to see from who it was. _Isabella Marie Swan, Phoenix. _I'm sure the guys were a little worried because I could feel myself smiling like a total idiot.

"From a secret admirer?" asked Peter and they all laughed.

"No, it's from my fiancée. But, it's weird she's sending me a telegram… Alice said to me last time she met Bella she didn't even have enough money to feed herself correctly." I said a little worried when I remembered what Alice had wrote to me 3 months ago.

"Well, open it! Maybe it's something urgent!" Andrew said to me. I nodded and opened the letter slowly. I took the crappy paper out of the envelope and started reading it in my mind.

_Dear Edward,_

_Please, come home. It's urgent. I'm in trouble. Big trouble._

_I love you,_

_Bella._

"Cullen, what is it? You seem troubled… Tell us what she wrote." Kevin said to me after I read the letter at least five times.

"Okay, so… she wrote: Dear Edward, please come home. And that it's urgent and that she's in big trouble. But, I don't get it. Bella knows very well I can't come home. Plus, Bella never…-" I didn't get to finish my phrase because suddenly we heard a loud bang.

"Alert! Everyone in planes right now! We've been called to war! I want everybody back to their cabin and I want you to pack all your belongings and get your equipment on! NO TARDIES! This is SERIOUS, so act like it! A car will be getting you and driving you to the planes!"

No, God, please, don't do this now. I need to get home to my baby. Please.

_**So, this is longer than the other chapter I've had these days and it was in Eddie's pov as you can see. Anyway, REVIEWS! I want a lot of reviews or I won't update!!**_

_**Oh, and I want you people to read my new story idea!! It doesn't have a name yet so I gave it the most stupid name ever: Hmmm.. XD Ok, smart me. But, read it and review. And don't hate me for doing this for Eddie.. It's goes with the story. ;D**_

_**A plus tard mes amies! **_

_**Loving y'all DDM3**_


	18. Sorry didn't find a good chapter name :D

_**Hi!! Sorry for the long time no update thingy ;DD my beta is on vacation so when she'd beta this chap i'll reput it ;DD I'll try to update asap since this story was voted to be on top of my must write list ;)) I'm leaving for tunisia tommorrow (meaning eight of july) Anyway, i'll update there too!! **_

**_Happy readings!_**

_--1936--_

_Bella's point of view. Two months before her 19th birthday._

''_Mother! Why do I __**have**__ to come to this stupid party with you guys?''_ I asked my mother in a frustrated voice while my mother was choosing my dress to wear for the party. I'm almost 19 for Pete's sake! I'm not supposed to go to these parties and miss a great evening to have fun with my friends!

Since everyone left, I've been working as a waitress at a local café/ diner. It's a good job, but it doesn't really give me a living. So, I **have **to borrow money from my parents… yeah, talk about embarrassing! Anyway, I've met a lot of new people and I've become close friends with this one guy; Gerard Stormy. He has light brown hair and grey eyes. Don't worry, he has a girlfriend. Her name is Victoria Petrelli. She's Italian; she has fire-like hair and bright, but still very sneaky-looking blue eyes.

Or, that's what Gerard says she looks like; you see I've never ever met her. He talks about her 24/7, but I always got the feeling that even Edward doesn't talk so much about me.

''_Honey, you should understand that you are still 18 years old and that you need to go with us to all kinds of parties until you get married with some rich boy.''_ Mother said. Gosh! She's always after money isn't she? Oh, I haven't even told you how much she **loves** to do blind dates for me. Let's face it, my parents don't like Edward; especially my Mother. Father doesn't really care who I marry or who I date; he wants the money from it.

"_Mother, you know very well that I don't need a rich boy! I don't care if he's rich or not! And you know very well that I __**love **__Edward. Why can't you just understand me?" _ I pleaded to her.

"_Isabella, you are too young to know __**anything **__about love! Now, please stop whining and put this dress on. It will show your curves." _ My mother said to me in a stern voice and left me in my old bedroom alone with the freaking dress.

--AT THE PARTY--

"_Remember to smile, dear." _Those were the last words before hell opened it doors and let us pure angels get in. Suddenly there were hands everywhere, trying to kiss it. EWWW! Those nasty males' hands tried to kiss MY freaking hand! Only Edward was allowed to do that! _**But Edward's away, nut head! How will he see that you got kissed on the hand?!**_

Oh, shut up mind and go do some Sudoku problems!

_**How dare you talk to me; your mind like that?! Don't you have any manners!**_

Oh, so now you just decide to start talking to me and of course at the wrong moment! So, if you wanna talk, we'll talk later dear mind of mine.

Then suddenly I felt a nudge on my arm. _"Isabella, say hello to Joshua Petrelli. He's single by the way"_

My mother whispered to me. I shook this Joshua's hand quickly and made my way to the ladies room.

I started to look around the big mansion for the ladies room, which was nowhere to be found. Suddenly I felt a big thump and fell on the floor.

"_OUCH! Watch out, girl!" _I heard a sweet voice say.

"_Sorry! Are you okay… um..." _I started saying.

"_Victoria. Victoria Petrelli" _The girl said and got up quickly and giving a helping hand to me.

"_Isabella Swan, but call me Bella. So, are you okay, Victoria?" _I asked politely.

"_Oh, yeah don't worry about me! I'm used to colliding with people… I'm always in my own little world. But hey, do you know by any chance where the ladies room is? You see, I need to fix my dress; I ripped it by the hem by accident when we arrived here a few minutes ago." _ She explained to me. I don't know why, but that Petrelli name rang some kind of bells in my head but I can't remember where I've heard it before…

_--1936--_

_**So, here it was!! reviews please!!**_

_**Have a nice end of vacation ( I start school 11.8 :S)**_

_**xoxo, Lili aka GingiMango 3**_


	19. Tunguska

_**HI! So, this chapter is quite long(be happy -.-') Enjoy!**_

**Bella's Point of View.**

''Umm, I'm sorry, but I don't know either where the toilet is…'' I said. Suddenly I heard a male voice say from behind me: ''Victoria, You've lived here for years and you still don't know where the toilet is? Wow, and I thought you got smarter when you started dating that Gerard guy…'' the male voice said to Victoria. I looked at Victoria surprised that she lied to me about not knowing where the toilet was. Like, it's not even a good subject to lie about!

I turned around to see Joshua and asked him politely to show me where the toilet was. He took my hand in his and started walking toward the big stairs.

''So, heard you dated that Cullen boy, is it true? Because some people say it was only Edward wishing that…'' Joshua said to me in a curious voice.

''You know about Edward and I? And we are still together for your information.'' I said to him.

''oh, I know that you are still together. But, your mother would be more than happy if you were more likely with me than Edward and my own mother wants me to leave my girl for you, so I think we are both pretty deep.'' Joshua said to me smiling when he said 'my girl'.

''Oh, you have a girl? What's her name? How old is she? Tell me everything!'' I said opening the first door that I saw and entering to an obviously boy's room. I sat on the bed taking Joshua with me and waited for him to start explaining.

''Well, I haven't told too many people about her, since everyone thinks she's one of my 'quick things', but she isn't! I think I really love her! - I quickly nodded and asked him to continue telling about her- Okay, well first of all, her name is Anne; Anne Boley to be exact. She's 18 years old and she's from France. I met her a month ago… And why am I telling you this? I'm sure you just want to know so you can go and gossip about it with everyone!'' Joshua said to me with sad eyes. I couldn't believe he thought that!

''You can trust me Joshua! I won't go and tell everyone if you are not comfortable with it. I won't even tell to my best friends and brothers! And I tell everything to them so that's a big promise for me.'' I said to him. He just smiled and started telling me about Anne.

After two hours of talking about Anne and Edward, we went downstairs to get some snacks and drinks. We were both dying of thirst since we talked so much in two whole hours! All the girls around the world could very well understand me in this case.

As I was taking food on my plate I heard Victoria's voice behind me say: ''Sorry that I lied to you. I don't know why I even lied to you.'' She said to me sweetly, maybe TOO sweetly for my taste. I just nodded and walked to a smiling Joshua.

''Shall we go back upstairs my dear?'' Joshua said while he crossed his left arm with my right one.

''Oh, of course my dear Joshua!'' I said as I saw my mother walking to our direction with a big goofy smile.

''So, I see you two are having fun together!'' she said

''Umm, yes mother! Joshua and I have talked for two hours about the loves of our loves! Isn't that wonderful! I think I will start seeing Joshua everyday to chat like girls since Alice and Rosalie have left the country.'' I said to her and pulled Joshua with me out of the big and noisy dining room. We walked quickly without speaking much.

''Bella, why did you say that to your mother? Now, she's going to tell my mother and I will be screwed!'' Joshua said to me when we came back to his bedroom.

''Oh don't worry! If you want, you could come and live with me! Since I see very clearly you have money, which I don't have because I live alone without the support of my parents, you could just live with me and start working or something. Because I think it's time for you to start actually living without Anne for the time she's in that fashion school in Paris.'' I explained to him. He seemed to be thinking about what I said and then said:

'' Yeah, I like the idea, but when Anne moves back, where will you live? Or do I have to move out? And what if Edward comes back before Anne? What will we do? You see, there are many questions without answer and I'm sure our parents won't be happy about this. And I'm not that rich myself either, the only money I have is my college money…'' Joshua said sadly to me.

''Oh come on Joshua! All those 'questions' are only buts! If Anne moves back I'll move back to my parent's house and if Edward moves back we would move to Edward's country house that he got as a present from his parents in Forks. And, if you wanted to go to college then you wouldn't be sitting here next to me chatting, but you would be out somewhere studying while I'm bored to death! So where is the problem?'' I said to him.

''You really want to do this?'' he asked me.

''Yes.'' I said to him with no doubt in my voice.

''Do you know how much I love you!? You are the best girl I've ever met!'' He almost screamed.

''…Of course best girl after Anne, but you're the best friend girl I've ever had!'' he said to me as he hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and we started eating our food and planning how to redo all the rooms in my apartment.

''By the way, I love you too, Joshua.''

**Victoria's point of view.**

I was listening behind Joshua's door what they were talking about. I had a voice recorder in my hand and I was waiting for them to say something that could make Edward leave Bella for me. Oh, haven't I told you? I'm in love with Edward Anthony Mason. And I know he loves me too, but Bella is making it difficult for him to love me. So, I have to eliminate Bella in a way or another so I could be with Edward.

''… live with me! Since I see very clearly you have money, which I don't have because I live alone without the support of my parents…'' I quickly taped that part of the conversation to the recorder. Looks like this will be easy.

''… what if Edward comes back…'' I decided to tape every part that sounded like they were together and I'll send the tape like this so he will think they said all those thinks and he will _so_ dump Bella.

'' You really want to do this?'' ''Yes. .'' Then I suddenly heard the phrase that will make Edward _so_ mad:

''Do you know how much I love you!? You are the best girl I've ever met!'' Oh yeah, this was the best idea ever! Now I have to get Bella say that she loves Joshua and I'm done.

''… I love you too, Joshua.'' Bella said and then they started talking about their plans to redo Bella's apartment. I quickly listened to whole tape in one piece and ran to my room. I changed into something warm and put the tape in an envelope and ran to Joshua's room and knocked on the door. Bella opened the door and asked what I wanted.

''I've always thought how you wrote Edward's name in a letter. Could you show me?'' I asked in a sweet voice and smiled. She just nodded and wrote Edward's name on the letter and then closed the door in my face. I hate her _so_ much! I went to my daddy's study and saw him there working. My daddy was in the military so he could get me inside very quickly.

''Daddy I want to go to see a guy in the army! Could you get me to him?'' I asked him.

''What's the guy's name?'' he asked.

''Edward Mason.'' I said.

**--In a train to ****Moscow****--**

Ah! So my Daddy found Edward's camp in Moscow, in Tunguska to be exact. Edward was in a military hospital, because I heard there had been a bombing in his camp. The train conductor suddenly came in my room and said in a Russian accent: ''we will be in Moscow in about one hour, Miss Petrelli.''

''Okay, thank you."

I said as I closed my eyes. In about six hours I will finally see Edward. After the train will stop, I will ride of five hours to Tunguska hospital, since there were no other possibilities to get there other than walking, of course.

**--Five and a half hours later about 10 km from the hospital--**

''Come on Sergei! Drive faster! I want to see Edward NOW!'' I screamed to my driver, Sergei. Gosh! I hated Russians they were _so_ annoying! And they never do what I told them to do! I will _so _have to complain to my Daddy about this! Surprisingly Sergei listened to me this time and started driving faster on the muddy routes of Russia.

Suddenly the car stopped abruptly in front of a humongous rusty gate. Sergei opened the door of the car for me and walked back to his driver seat and started to back of and started driving back to Moscow, I guess. I looked around me and saw nothing but ghostly dark forest. The wind was making a whistling voice when it made contact with the trees and let me tell you it scared the hell out of me! I walked slowly to the gate and searched for something that could take me to the other side of the gate. I saw a little bell and looked on top of the bell at a small text that wrote bell in Russian. I have studied

Russian since I was seven so I know what it meant. I rang the bell a few times and saw a dark character walking towards the gate.

''Yes?'' said a little drunken Russian voice from the other side of the gate.

''Um, hello. I have a letter for Mr. Mason. And I have the authorizing of Colonel Petrelli that I can stay here as long as I want.'' I said in Russian to the man. He just nodded and opened a little door next to the gate so I could enter. The man asked me to follow him to Edward's room he started walking towards the entrance of the hospital. As he was opening the door I heard someone scream like he was being tortured.

''What was that?!'' I almost screamed to the man. He just said that he didn't know and opened the entrance door. As he was making his way to the stairs I quickly looked around. There was blood stain on the betony walls and all the door were made of thick metal with little windows in them. I looked to my left and saw a door with a name tag that wrote: testing room. I panicked. Were they testing something on militaries? Was Edward in danger? Oh my gosh what if they have like cut Edward's heart out and made him a zombie or something? Okay, I should just stop thinking about this! I'm hallucinating things just because someone was obviously in pain and it could be Edward! Ugh! Stop Victoria! You're going nuts!

''Sorry, but I think I can find his room by myself. What's the room number?'' I quickly asked in a shaky voice. The man just smiled and said in English: ''you don't have to be scared of me, I'm your friend.''

''Umm, just give me the damn key to his door and the room number or I'll make Colonel Petrelli…'' I didn't have time to finish my phrase when the man suddenly gave me the key and said 289. He then ran to the testing room and staid there.

I walked the bloodstained stairs and looked at the nail marks on the walls. This place looks more like a Looney house more than a hospital. I looked at the tag that said that the room 289 was in the floor 8 and I was now in the floor 1. So I had to go about seven pairs of stairs to his room. When I came to the last floor, I looked around. There was only one door in this floor and it was completely in the other side of the floor. The lights were not very good so I couldn't see very well. I looked to my right and screamed as I saw a sleeping guard there sitting. He woke up to my scream and looked at me.

''What are you doing here?'' he asked me.

''Does Mr. Mason live in this floor?'' I asked in a shaky voice as I was almost clued to the dirty bloodstained wall. Suddenly I saw a spider hiking up my arm.

''EW!'' I jumped. The man laughed at me and just nodded a yes that this was Edward's floor.

''But you should probably take this torch with you, because it's pretty dark there after all the light bulbs broke into million pieces with yesterday's storm.'' He gave me a torch and took a lighter so now I had light to walk in the floor. I thanked him and started walking to the metal door.

When I was in front of the door I took the key and shakily opened the door.

''E-E-Edward?'' I said in a shaky voice and tried to look for a switch to turn the light on. Then I remembered that the lights don't work so I put my torch inside the room to see Edward lying on an ugly and old mattress obviously in pain. I put the torch on the torch holder and walked next Edward. I tried to wake him up and after a while he opened his beautiful green eyes.

'Who are you? And where am I?'' he His scratchy voice had an irritated edge to it..

''My name is Victoria and you are in the military hospital of Tunguska, there was a bombing in your camp so they took every single hurt soldier here.'' I said to him.

He got in a sitting position and looked me up and down.

''Okay, let's say I believe you, but what are you doing here? You don't look like you're Russian and you certainly don't dress like one. And you talk like an American.'' He said to me looking straightly in my eyes. Now it was my time to lie to him about Bella. Hope he won't see I'm lying since I'm a lousy liar.

''Well, you got that right that I'm American. I'm here to give you a letter Miss Swan has asked me to give you. I'm her maid.'' I lied to him. He looked at me suspiciously and said:

''I've known Bella since I was a baby and Bella never had a maid of her own and said that she never would have one. And if you were her maid you would probably know that it's not Miss Swan, but Miss Mason.'' He said to me. WHAT?! MISS MASON?! No, this isn't possible! He couldn't have married her! This is so wrong!

''B-B-But, She's going to marry Mr.Petrelli! Miss Swan decided to let you know about it, but couldn't send it because she was scared you'd be so hurt you'd do something stupid. So Mr. Petrelli said to me that I had to come and give the letter to you, because you had the right to know what happened in Miss Swan's life.'' After I told all that I could see hurt in Edward's eyes. He was obviously broken.

''Give me the letter.'' He said in a shaky voice. I gave him the letter and he opened the letter to find a tape and a recorder. He pushed the play button and the tape started.

'' … live with me! Since I see very clearly you have money, which I don't have because I live alone without the support of my parents. What if Edward comes back?'' there was a brief stop and then it continued: '' you really want to do this? Yes.'' Edward pushed the pause button and I could see that he was shocked. He pushed play to listen the last part of the tape:

'' Do you know how much I love you!? You are the best girl I've ever met!" Then there was a slight pause, I love you too, Joshua.'' The tape stopped. I looked at Edward to see his face, but he had turned his head away of my view.

''Take me to Bella, please.'' He said in an angry voice.

''I don't think that's the best idea, Edward…'' I said to him, but he cut me:

''I said get me to Bella NOW!'' he screamed to me so loud that the guard heard it and started to walk here thinking I was in danger. I lifted myself up and went to see the guard who was at the door looking at us questionably.

''Is there a problem here?'' He asked kindly.

''Yes, I need to take him back to America.'' I said.

''I'm sorry, but we can't let you do that. He's very sick in his mind so we can't let you take him out of this hospital.''

''Do I have to call Colonel Petrelli?'' I said to him.

''Sorry, but even Colonel Petrelli can't do anything about this.'' After he said that I suddenly heard an alarm go off.

''A patient has escaped. All men have to go out on search!'' said a panicky voice.

_**So, hope you liked! R&R!!**_

_**xoxo,Gingi 3  
**_


	20. Friends from home?

¤1936¤

Edward's point of view

_**The Chapter 24: Friends from home?**_

_Edward's Point of view_

''_Come on Edward! We should run! We HAVE to leave before the guard comes back!'' Victoria said to me as she tried to pull me up by the hand. I got up and hugged her. _

''_I'm so happy I met you Victoria, I think you're the woman of my life! Let's forget Bella!'' I said to her and felt her hands by my waist. _

''_I knew you would do the right choice!'' She said in a satisfied voice. I knew it! Why would she come like that to tell me a pathetic reason for forgetting Bella and then be more than happy to marry me? Because, it was her plan all along! There is no actual tape! _

_I slowly turned us around so Victoria was in front of the door for my so-called room. I took my hands off of her body and she looked at me weirdly._

''_What's wrong Edward, dear?'' she asked me innocently._

''_You, that's what's wrong, DEAR.'' I said as I pushed her in the room and closed quickly the door. I turned around and went to downstairs to a room, where about one thousand small boxes with name tags of injured and 'mentally ill' soldiers. I looked for mine about five minutes, since the whole room was a total mess and there was no alphabetical order for the boxes. 'Russians' I thought to my self. I opened the box that had my name on and saw an information paper. _

Name: Edward Anthony Mason

Age: 19

Nationality: American

Mental condition: Unstable

Physical condition: Very healthy, no injuries.

Possessions: Silver watch, 600 American dollars, 700 rubles (**A/N: ruble, rouble, rubel is the Russian money at that time... or so says the dictionary.**) and a pair of army trousers and a white top.

Remember! This soldier is really dangerous. Do not allow to go out of his room for other than doctor checking and shower.

_I read the paper a few times and put it on a small table. I took all my belongings and quickly changed into my army pants and wife beater –top. I looked around for a mirror and found one next to a sink. 'Hmm… why is there a sink in here?' I thought to myself but forgot it and walked to the sink. There was a small piece of soap and a hairbrush. I washed my face from all the dirt in here and tried to brush my hair a little so I would look even a little more proper. When I was done I put my watch in my left hand and quickly changed the time to the Russian time. I tried to look for my shoes, but there were no where to be found! So I quickly decided to look at other boxes. I looked at my left and saw a pile of boxes with a paper taped on them saying: dead. I ran to the pile and started looking through the boxes for anything necessary._

_After a while I had found a warm jacket, a pair of hiking and normal shoes, a back bag and a hotel room key for a hotel called Babylon. I looked at the back of the key and I saw the address of the hotel. _

'' _Germany aye?'' I said to my self. I put the key in the back bag and also the normal shoes. Then I heard some movement. I cursed silently and quickly put my box back to its place and hid behind a big pile of boxes. Then the door opened. My heart started beating like no tomorrow and my breathing picked up. I could feel the sweat making it's way across my face to my neck and torso as I heard the footsteps walking around the room like a maniac looking for something he can't find. I heard boxes falling down on the floors and the stuff in them stream across the room. I heard some glass breaking and then the smell of perfume started streaming across the room. _

''_Fuck!'' said the man. Wait, that voice sounded very familiar… I was trying so hard to remember where I'd heard that voice before that I hadn't noticed the man coming my way. Then I heard some voices behind the door. Oh shit! Guards where coming this way! Then in like ten seconds I saw my friend from army in front of me._

"_Andrew X? Is that you?'' I asked the man in front of me. His hair had turned from blonde to black, but his big greens eyes were the same. He just nodded and said quietly that the guards are coming. We quickly hid behind the big pile of boxes and then the door opened. We heard two voices, they were speaking Russian so we I understood nothing at all. After a while the door went closed, so we were safe._

"_So, Andrew X. my, my, my. What are you doing here mate?" I said to Andrew once we got up from our hiding spot and checked we had everything we needed. He just smiled and said:_

"_Could ask the same from you Cullen. I got transferred here a week ago." _

"_Nice, but we should leave. The guards have settled down and the alarm went already off, so we should escape now or never.'' I said as I walked silently to a window in the back of the room. I opened it a little to see there would be no guards and I opened the window big. We climbed through the window and the first thing we did was smell the fresh outside air. I had been in a small windowless room for I don't know how long, so the air felt so good on my skin and I could feel my lungs getting full of good air. _

_After our little moment with Mother Nature, we decided to climb the wall to get out to the forest. _

"_So, Andrew do you know Russia? I don't even know where we are right now…'' I said to him embarrassed. _

''_Of course I know! I'm half Russian myself, so I know this place like my pocket. We are actually really close to a friend of mine who works to the German army as a scientist, but he lives here to be safe from the war in Germany. We should go to his place and see what to do to get home after a good warm shower and coffee.'' He explained to me. _

''_Okay, well then show the way X!'' I said and we started half walking half running threw the forests of Russia._

_**Hya! I'm back! So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! And tell me what you think of my Edward's pov!! I really want to know what you think of it!**_

_**Love, GingiMango  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! So this is not a chapter, sorry about that. ****I just have to ask you people what you thought of the Twilight-movie?**

**For ****me (I watched on the net.)It was the most horrible experience ****EVER. **

**Every single character were wrong (minus Charlie, he rocked!) and it was really tacky! Plus, Rose was just so not Rose-type. And it ticked me off that they put those murder scenes randomly, which was for me unnecessary and boring. Come on who the fuck wrote that script?!!? A five year old?!!? **

**Plus, the scenery was really dark and sad all the time and the ballet room scene was supposed to be done in broad daylight! The Swan residence was not correctly done and just EW. Jacob looked like a hobo with a pepsodent smile (LOL: D)**

**Edward and Bella's conversations were really… well not Edward and Bella. It was like really awkward and cheesy, but not in a cute way. And their relationship went to fast. Plus Bella acted almost all the time like she was having an orgasm or something (Her breathing and when she was suffering during the ballet room scene)**

**I felt like the whole movie went really fast. I mean E and B became friends quickly, suddenly B knows all about vampires, and then baseball game, B almost dies end of story.**

**Oh, and the van scene was HILARIOUS! There was like NO blood AT ALL!! And in the book there was blood everywhere and Tyler was packed up in the hospital bed: D**

**Okay I can keep ranting but I just want your thoughts about the movie. And respect for those who liked it, but for me, it was just a tasteless piece of molding apple pie. (Nicely put XD)**

**Kisses, GingiMango**

**PS. I am writing the new chapter yes yes, but I just have school on the way, so bare with me!  
**


	22. Tatiana, Tatiana

**HI! SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER!!!! ENJOY!! IT'S ONE OF MY LONGEST ONE!!!**

-1936-

Chapter 22: Tatiana, Tatiana.

_The oh-so-lovely Edward's point of view:_

We arrived to a little village after 5 hours of running.

"When you said it was close, I thought you meant 1-hour-run-long, Andrew." I said to Andrew while we walked threw the small streets of the dead silent village.

"Well, it wasn't as close as I thought it would be.'' Andrew whispered to me and turned quickly left.

I turned left like he did, but saw nothing on the small alley. Not one soul. _What the fuck? Where did Andrew go?_

I walked to another street and started looking around. The houses looked so damaged that they could fall to the ground any minute passing. The streets were old and had humongous holes in some parts, probably from bombs or something. There were only few people looking out of their windows, smoking. I looked around for Andrew for a while and decided to walk toward a collapsed house. It was more like the ashes and pieces of wood and rock on the ground. There was a little boy sitting by it. I walked toward the boy and sat down next to him.

"Hi." I said to the boy who was just looking towards the city graveyard. He looked at me and smiled and said in a British voice:

"Hello there."

"You're British?" I asked.

"Yes, but that is not important where I come from, but what are you doing here."

"I came here with a mate of mine, who said he knew a friend who could get me a way to get home as soon as possible."

"Well where is that 'mate' of yours?" he asked laughing at my use of the word mate.

"I lost him or he wanted me lost, I haven't decided which one to believe."

"So if I understood correctly, you came here with your friend, who is now lost somewhere?"

"Correct, but it is more like we escaped from military loony house to get back to the States to our wives. And know it looks like he wants to take the privilege of knowing where he goes and making me find my way back to the States more difficult." _That son of a bitch…_

The boy looked to be deep in thought for a second then got up and gave me his hand.

"You want me to help you find him?"

I took his and said:

"Sure, that'll be very nice of you, but how can you help me? You don't know what he looks like."

"That does not matter at the moment. I am taking you to my home to get food and rest. I'm sure my mother won't mind some company for the night other than me."

I said nothing to that. We started walking across the dead streets towards a grayish-blue house. It had a signpost above the door. It was written _The City Hospital_

"Your mom is a doctor?" I asked the boy, whose name I didn't even know and yet I was going to sleep at his house.

"Yes, she is the only doctor in town."

"What's your name? Mine is Edward."

"Well nice meeting you Edward, I'm William."

William opened the door to the hospital and walked straight to the kitchen. I followed him. William sat me to a small wooden chair by the dining table for four and said to wait here while he got his mother. I looked around myself. They're kitchen was very small and dark. The little light on the roof gave a small light to the room and all the windows were tightly closed and the curtains were covering them. The floor tiles were old and some tiles had been removed. The wallpaper had fallen from some places. On the right of the table there was a door to the yard probably.

I waited a few minutes just thinking about nothing, when the door opened. I quickly lifted my head to see William and a beautiful woman with brown long curly hair and big brown eyes. She had a pale skin and the blue dress she was wearing was very glamorous even in a place like this.

"Hello, my name is Tatiana, I'm William's mother." Tatiana said as we shake hands. I smiled at her seductively and introduced myself:

"I'm Cullen, Edward Cullen. I hope you don't mind me camping at your house for tonight."

"Oh, I don't mind _at all._ Now, William it is time to go to sleep, you have to help Mr. Greiv tomorrow at the graveyard."

William only nodded and said good night to us. Tatiana took two wineglasses and a bottle and sat to the chair next to mine. She poured some wine in the glasses and gave me one.

"So, what brings you here, Edward? You are American and you're in a small town in Russia all alone?"

"Well, my military base camp was bombed and I was taken to a military hospital, if you could call it that. They do illegal test on humans, like trying medicines on us and not rats, like normal people do. So I escaped with my friend Andrew X, but he just left me on an alley." I explained to her while I drank my wine.

"Are you sure it was Andrew who you escaped with?" Tatiana asked me suddenly after a minute of silence.

"Yeah, why do you ask? I was in army with him!''

"Well, Andrew is… well **was** my husband. And my husband died three years ago." Tatiana said to me. _What the fuck?!!? _

"Are you sure, Tatiana?"

"Of course I'm if my husband is dead or not! His grave is in the graveyard!"

I was silent a moment until she spoke again.

"We could go and see it tomorrow if you want?"

I just smiled and whispered to myself:

"_Then who is the guy who took me here?"_

We talked more and after a while Tatiana made some food to me and took the third wine bottle from her wine cabin. After I had eaten we were both pretty drunk and after that all went by a buzz.

_The next morning__:_

I woke up when I felt the sun shining in my eyes. I tried to turn in the bed to get some more sleep but I bumped into something. _Or more like someone…_

I looked at the naked figure next to me. She looked some much like Bella that I couldn't believe it was not her. Then I had a flashback. (A/N: This will be a little lemonish so if you don't like don't read!!!)

"_You look like my fiancée back in the States, you know?" I slurred to Tatiana while she took my shirt off. I was in my military pants only and I was quickly trying to open her dresses buttons. _

_She only nodded to what I said and started kissing me madly. I kissed with the same force and took off her dress and put her on the bed. When she stopped kissing me for air I started to kiss her neck and chest. She moaned loudly and put her hand in my hair. She opened her legs slightly and I went between them. I put her smooth legs on my waist and quickly undid my pants and jerked them of. We were making out really hard and suddenly She stopped moving and kissing me. _

"_Edward, even if I'm so drunk I can't even walk straight, I still know you have a fiancée and think we should stop before you do something you'll regret later." She said to me in a motherly voice. She had probably guessed I was new to this kind of things. _

"_No, don't worry about my fiancée; she's probably fucking some guy right now, since I'm not there." I said and started kissing her neck again. She just pushed me away and covered her breast with one hand._

"_I don't she would do that! You just probably think that, because of the tape you told about before we got too drunk! You are just scared that that Victoria girl didn't fake the tape!" _

I just shaked my head after that flashback, whishing Tatiana just fell asleep naked and didn't give in to me. I cursed to myself and got up. I was still in boxers so nothing had probably happened. I quickly put my clothes on and walked out the room. I remember Tatiana talking about some train station in this village that was going to leave today for Italy. But she also mentioned the trip cost about 600 rubles, which meant he would have only 100 rubles left and 600 dollars. He wished he wouldn't need more and quickly went downstairs and straight to the kitchen. He took some food in his bag and made quickly a breakfast for himself. After he had eaten he opened the door and walked to the main street. He looked back at the hospital in remorse. He felt a little bad for taking advantage of Tatiana and stealing food from her and a book also, but he had no other choice. All he wanted was to go home.

Sadly, he had no idea where the station was. He looked around and saw a hooker leaning on the wall of a red house. He quickly walked to her and asked:

"Do you know where the train station is? I need to get there quickly."

"Yes I know, but why would I tell you?"

Edward took the 100 rubles from his pocket and said:

"If you tell me where it is, I'll give this. I don't how much of money this is, but I won't need them in Italy."

"I can show you where it is." Said the hooker as she took off and after a few turn I saw the train station. When I was in front of the train I quickly paid my ticket and gave the hooker the 100 rubles and she took off quickly, probably to go back to where she was supposed to be.

I entered the train and went in my cabin. I changed my clothes again and decided to read a little bit. After two hours of reading I decided to go eat in the restaurant car. I walked down the isles and looked for an empty table in the car. There was none. So I looked around and saw a young boy, maybe my age sit alone on a table for two.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit with you? There's no empty tables anymore…" I asked the guy. He just smiled and said that I could sit with him and keep him company.

"So, you're American, right?" the guy asked me while we ordered our food.

"Yup and you?"

"I'm American, too. I'm just visiting my best friend's grave here. He died about three years ago here, in Russia."

"You mean Andrew X? I spent the night with her wife."

The guy looked at me with an angry face and I quickly said:

"I just ate and slept in one of the rooms, nothing sexual! I have a fiancée in the States."

"What's her name?"

"Isabella Swan, but she likes to be called Bella."

He was silent for a moment and then asked me silently:

"Are you Edward Cullen by any chance?"

"Yes, how do you know that?"

"Well, they've put a warrant of you all over the States and Europe. What the hell have you done to be wanted by the feds?"

"Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about. I just went to the army and escaped."

"Edwa-…Edwin, you can't go back to the States! It's too dangerous for you! Since there's that serial killer on loose and all! Her fiancée must feel so scared that that Edward guy will kill another man. You can't go to the States, it's too dangerous…" he said in a casual voice. He looked around and took his pen and wrote on his napkin:

_I know you didn't kill a man, you were in Russia and the murder was in Chicago. But you must change your looks and get a new passport and new name. I can help you. I'm in cabin 19. Come at midnight to my cabin. _

He gave the napkin and got up.

"I'm sorry Edwin for my manners, but I must go now." And with that he left. _What have I gotten myself into?_

_**Hmmm... Indeed, what has he gotten into? **_

_**Wait patienly for more and review!**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	23. Killian Hansen

**_Hi! This is Lili aka Gingi! I just want to say to all you beloved readers that I am sorry for not updating in months! I mean MONTHS. But my only pathetic reason really is school. I'm in the ninth grade and in Finland it's the year where they put all the stress on your shoulders_** _**just to see if you are mature enough to go to high school... or just to annoy us 15-16 year old teens. -.-' Anyways, I would like to inform that I will take Blood Red Fingernails off the site. I have nothing to write about in it. But I have a new story that I think will be a hit off! And Signs will be updated tomorrow before midnight. Sorry this is short it's more like a fill-in. Hope you will not kill me. I'm just human and I have a whole month of national tests where they ask questions from three years back to right now. Beurgh! On wednesday I have the national test on English -.-''' Okay, I have an 9/10 in English, but still... Okay, now back to the story. **_

-1936-

Chapter 23: Killian Hasen

_Edward's point of view!_

I quickly ate something and ran to my cabinet. There, on my small table was a package. I locked my door and pulled the curtains so no one could see me. I sat slowly down on my bed and opened the package by ripping the wrapper off. It was a box. I opened it and there were two packs of some kind of hair dye, a box of colored contacts and a letter.

_Edward, _

_You can choose a black or brown dye for your hair and think of a name too. There are also some contacts. After you are ready come to my cabin and we will make all the paper work._

_J.S._

I took the black dye pack and stormed to the bathroom. After 30 minutes I got out of there and looked at myself again from the mirror. God, I looked different with black hair! I didn't know your hair color can change a whole look. I put the icy blue contacts on and I quickly changed into a pair of military pants and a white button up shirt. I put a military jacket on and left the room.

I walked to the 19th cabin and knocked lightly. The guy I talked to earlier opened the door and took my hand and threw me in to the room and closed the door and locked it securely.

"You thought of a name like I asked you to?" he asked me.

"Yes, I have thought about it and thought Killian was fine."

"Okay, well I will write it on your new passport and identity card - Any idea of a surname?"

"Nope, but I thought I could maybe go by K.M or something"

"Hmm… Is Hansen good?"

"Yeah, that's fine. So I'm from no on Killian Hansen."

"Yes, you are American, but you've lived all your life in Finland. You are moving to the States, because you don't want to stay in Finland because of the Russia-Germany war. You are 20 years old and your adoptive parents' names are Liisa and Jukka. _(A: N- those are basic Finnish names. Jukka is a guy and Liisa is a girl. It's so weird how French people can't understand which is a guy's name and which is a girl's)_ You have not studied much, you left school at the age of 15. You like baseball and your favorite meal is mashed potatoes and reindeer."

"Okay… why do I need to know my favorite meal?"

"Just a random thing, but here is your new passport and identity card. Here is a book on Finland so you can learn basic things about your country and adopt their way of living so the story is compatible with all. Now you will have to leave before my cabin partner comes back."

"Okay, thanks mate, but one question before I leave…"

"Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Joshua. Now leave, please." He said quickly and opened the door. I heard him whisper to himself: "_And save my sister.''_

_What?!? Why can't I remember where I've heard that name before?!_

I walked silently towards the salon car at the other end of the train as I thought about where I've heard it before.

I sat down on the bar and ordered a drink. I looked around me. There were two round tables close to the bar. On one there were sitting three men playing cards. On the other table it was the ladies who were gossiping about everything.

"Hey! You there boy, want to join us for a little game of poker? You look so lonely sitting there alone." A man said from the table. I just nodded and sat to the fourth chair with my back on the ladies table.

"So, I heard you're the fellow going to the States, right?" A blond haired man asked me.

"Yes, you are correct. It's the safest thing to do at the moment." I said to the man.

He just nodded and we started the game. As the game went on, I zoomed off to listening to what the ladies were saying behind me. Their voices were likes whispers to me, but still I understood everything they said to each other.


	24. Prelude 1221

_**Hi! So, I actually had wrote this chapter like a month ago..(idiot me!) I actually am writing the next chapter here, because this is short-ish, more like a filler. **_

_**Enjoy!  
**_

-1936-

Chapter 24: Prelude 12/21

Edward's point of view

5 months later...

It has been almost five freaking months I've been looking for her. I've been everywhere-New York, Los Angeles, Texas, but with no luck in finding her. I've been also reading the news about the 'serial killer' who was found dead in a lake next to Michigan, so now people think I'm dead.

Of course I haven't looked for her in Phoenix or Chicago for obvious reasons._ And those obvious reasons are…_ my mind shot back at me. Hell, I have my reasons so drop it okay?!

But what is my life like right now? Well, I live in Forks at the moment and I have a job there being a local doctor there at the hospital. It paid me well, but still I lived in poor conditions- you know to stay unnoticed. Of course that has been difficult thanks to the gossiping nurses who have nothing else to do in this goddamn town than gossip about what I look like when I'm in different moods and how my hair moves with the wind. Okay, this sounds too wrong. No I do not listen to them behind my back I just happen to hear many times what they talk about.

I take a little photo of my left pocket and look at the angel called my fiancée. She is the most beautiful creature I've ever seen in my life and I wish I'd find her soon so that I can start my life. _She probably has a new guy mate. Forget her already! _ Stop it! I will never forget that girl.

"Dr. Hansen… There is a patient waiting for you." Says Nancy; one of the many nurses who have tried to seduce me countless times.

"Okay, what is the patient's problem?" I ask her, hiding the photo in my white shirt's pocket.

"Her name is Ms. Hale- she is here for her monthly check up, but her doctor was called in for a surgery." Nancy says to me as we are walking towards the patient's room.

I open the door not really looking who is there and start talking about what I am going to do today and I stop dead on my tracks as I hear her voice.

"I hope this is not too late informed Dr. Hansen. I only found out Dr. Cullen was covering a surgery minutes ago…"

"Alice?" I ask looking to where the voice came. _Shit, what is she doing here?_

"Do we know from somewhere?"

"Nancy, don't you have some paperwork to do?" I asked Nancy just looking Alice. Nancy leaves the room quietly and closes the door as I put all my papers down.

"Alice fucking Cullen, why in the world are you here? Shouldn't you be in Africa riding elephants or something?" I ask her shocked.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"

"It's Edward! Edward Mason! You don't recognize me?"

"Edward? Edward has bronze hair and green eyes you freak…" She says. Then I remember that I had dyed my hair and I was wearing contacts. I take my contacts off and show her my green eyes, which Bella always found so beautiful.

"Mary-Alice Cullen, if you don't recognize me I will hang Jasper and Emmett and make you lick their feet." I say as I come closer to Alice.

She just looks at me for a minute then I feel something jumping on me screaming: "It's you! It is you!"

"Nice to know you're alive, Pixie."

"What are you doing here and not with Bella?! And your hair is BLACK?!?!? Why is your name Killian Hansen?!? WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!"

"Shhh calm down Alice! Someone can hear you. This was coverage because I looked like the killer and his name was Edward so they obviously made me the killer… so I dyed my hair black thanks to a guy whose name was Joshua… you know him? He looked quite familiar to me…"

"You didn't recognize your best friend? So Joshua found you? When he said that no one believed him! And puff! You are here and you say he helped you."

"My best friend? You mean Bella's big brother who introduced her and me to each other when we were like fifteen?"

"That's the dude. So Edward, you have to come to my new house! Bella will be there! Oh my God, this is the best day of our lives! We will finally have our normal lives back!"

"Sure, where do you live? I could walk there after work…"

"Oh we live by the school. You know the red tiled three story house?"

"Yeah, I've seen it many times."

"Okay, come after your shift DIRECTLY there. Now I got to go I have to make the best meal and all." Alice says as she exits the room whispering to herself about what she should do.

I look at the clock, counting how many hours till my shift ends… 6 hours. It was now six o'clock, so that means my shift ends at midnight. _Just great._

_**Six hours later.**_

My shift ended a little late so after I dressed up I decided to take a shortcut to her place since I always took a shortcut to go the school. As I was in a small alley I started taking my contacts off. I was so into taking them off and daydreaming about Bella I didn't hear that there was something or more like someone walking towards me. Well, I found that out a little too late as I someone hit me with something made from wood and I fell unconscious on the cold ground. All I could see was black.

_**So, I am going to update my stories now soon, because my vacatition starts tomorrow(Last year of comprehensive school. Upper secondary here I come!) and I will try to update as much as possible so bare with me! And I'm not even sure why people would use their time reading these in the summer but anyway! :DDD**_

_**Have a nice summer all you fanfic-readers!**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	25. Memories Don't Fade Away So Easily

_**Hi! okay, it was not so easy to write this the same day : DPlus, I rewrote this so now it's better. Anyways, Enjoy!**_

_-1936-_

_Chapter 25: Memories don't fade away so easily_

I woke up with a terrible back ache. It felt like I had slept on rocks for years and as if my pillow was only a piece of thin fabric. I tried to open my eyes, but when I did that the sunshine hurt my eyes like fire and I quickly closed them to save myself from blindness.

I turned around a little and tried to stand up. After a few minutes I decided that I was not able to stand up so I just stayed in a sitting position and look around myself. Block of apartments, trees, morning sky, sun, trees, street, road, a lady with an expensive looking dress, my feet and another block of apartments.

After looking around for about fifteen minutes I asked myself; _where the hell am I? _

I tried to think what had happened five minutes before this, but I couldn't just remember. It was impossible. I stood up. I started walking around this weird town and trying to remember where I was. I had walked around this town for almost an hour until a small, black haired, young woman came to me and she asked me worriedly:

"Edward, where have you been all this time? You disappointed Bella very much and now she thinks you forgot her!" The woman said silently to me.

But who was this ''Edward'' she was referring to? And who was Bella?'

"Excuse me Miss, but who are Bella and Edward? You see I just woke up in between two low quality buildings and have no memory of anything that has happened and I also have a terrible back ache."

"Well, you are Edward! Edward Anthony Mason and Isabella Marie Swan is the woman you proposed to before you went to war… Why don't I take you to my house so you can clean yourself and have a little supper and back massage from one of my maids- is that okay with you?"

I just nodded to the girl before we started walking towards a big, three storied mansion with a rusty gate and a 4 km long garden full of roses.

Before we entered the house I asked the woman:

"What is your name Miss?"

"My name is Mary Alice Cullen" And I really don't know why, but that name rang a bell in my head, but I couldn't remember where I've heard it before. That is until I get a flashback:

"_Edward you are so mean! We made a deal that you will not find me first, so that I look smart in front of Jasper!" Alice says to me in a shushed voice. I just laugh at the small fourteen year old girl and say:_

"_Well I'm sorry but I found Jasper already…" I see Alice calm down a little but she becomes nervous when she sees an evil grin forming on my lips._

"_Why are looking at me with that grin, Edward?"_

"_Well, because Jasper is next to me." Jasper and I laugh together at Alice's red face, but our laughs die quickly when we notice Alice fainting._

"_Alice are you okay?"_

"Edward are you okay?" I heard Alice ask me. I shuffle my head a little and just smiled. She smiled back to me and said that she hoped my favorite breakfast will make remember more of my past.

We walked inside the mansion and Alice called a maid who would bring me to one of the guestrooms on the second floor. The maid quickly took me to a room that was full of books and musical notes for a piano that was on the corner of the room next to the double bed with blood red satin bed sheets. She showed me where everything was and left the room to give some peace.

I went directly to my room's bathroom and looked at myself on the mirror. I had black hair with some copper hair starting to come from my roots, so I obviously thought my hair was really copperish, not black. I took of the contacts that I were a little dirty and saw my green eyes looking at back at me from the mirror. I stripped my clothes and took a shower. As I was washing the shampoo from my hair I noticed the water turning black and I had another flashback right then:

"_You have to dye your hair black and have to use contacts so people won't recognize you, Eddieboy." said Joshua._

"_Don't call me that Joshua, and will the dye go away?" I ask him._

_He just nods to me and helps me put the color in my hair._

"_So now that we have done this a second time, I guess you won't need to do it a third time, because as I've read the papers, they say that the murderer has been found already."_

"_Okay, that's good I guess…"_

I came out of my flashback and looked at the now grayish water. I quickly washed myself from the dirt and got out of the shower and went to the closet in my bedroom to quickly change.

After I had dressed up I opened the door and walked around the first floor, trying to find the kitchen. After I found it, I took a seat at the fully set table. Alice entered the room after a few minutes. She took a seat next to me and called in a maid who served us anything we wanted to eat.

"So, Edward what do you remember?" Alice asked me.

"Well, I remember who you are... and Jasper, too. And this guy named Joshua. I think I know him from my childhood or something- but other than that I have no idea."

She just nodded to my way and smiled. We ate in silence until I heard the door opening and saw Jasper coming to the room with a smile on his face. That is until he saw me and his smile faded away and he looked at me with anger. I didn't understand why.

"Jasper dear don't be mad at him. He's lost his memory and remembers only some random things." Alice said calmly to him.

Jasper just sat down next to Alice and waited for the maid to give him some coffee and breakfast.

"So, what do you remember Edward?" Jasper asked me suddenly.

I smiled at him and said:

"Well, I remember the day when Alice fainted because of us. And then also while I was in the shower, I remembered this guy Joshua, who helped me dye my hair black and talked about this murderer who had been put in prison so I didn't have to dye my hair again and use contacts…"

"You mean Joshua Swan? Bella's big brother, who is also your best friend since you were little?" Jasper asked me silently, but I forget to answer as a new flashback invades my mind:

"_Hi, can I use the swing too?"Asked a boy with orange locks and brown eyes. I get of the swing and sit next to it as the boy sits down on the swing. _

"_So, what's your name carrot?" I ask him._

"_Joshua Swan and I'm already six! What about you?"_

"_My name is Edward Mason and I'm six too!" _

"Edward? Are you alive there?" I heard Jaspers voice saying to me.

"Yes, I'm alive. I just had a flashback. I met Joshua when we were six in a park. His name was Joshua Swan."

As I said that the door opened again and inside came this very muscular and big man with brown hair and blue eyes. When he saw me he walked straightly to me and hugged me so hard that I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Eddieboy, whatever your reason was to hurt Bella I truly forgive you, because it's been too long since I've saw you."

"He remembers only random things, Emmett. I think he got a hit on the on the head and forgot everything." Said Jasper.

Then I got again a flashback:

"_Eddieboy, you are sixteen! You have to have a party to celebrate this!" Emmett screams to me from my room. I look at myself in the mirror and as I shave quickly. I try to comb my hair, but abandon the idea after a few seconds._

_I come out of the bathroom to see my two best friends; Emmett and Joshua._

"_Of course we are going to party Emmett. Do you have any idea where?" _

"_Well, I've invited a few friends to the park for tonight. The party starts in an hour."_

"_This is going to be so much fun!" Joshua squeals like a girl. We all laugh at him and walk out of my room._

As my flashback ended everyone were talking about nonsense and all.

We talked about many things and my friends were telling me about my life, but everyone became silent as the door opened and I saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She looked at me with so much love and lust, but all I could think was that this girl looked like Joshua.

"Edward?" She asked me with a happy voice.

"Are you Bella?" I asked the girl.

She just nodded and sat down next to Rosalie, Emmett's wife. Bella was kind of plain; I just didn't see anything special in her. Her brown locks had flopped and her brown eyes were boring to look in. I really didn't know what I found so special in her to actually fall in love with her and ask her to be my wife.

Maybe I should try just to live my life and not force myself to love her, since I really don't.

Suddenly the door opened and in came Joshua. He took my hand and took me to my room looking mad as hell.

"What's going on Eddieboy? You should be looking more than happy! You are now again with Bella!" He said to me.

"I'm sorry Josh, but I lost my memory and now that I saw her again, I just can't find anything to love about her. I'm sorry, Joshy."

_**So! what do you think? Give me your opinion about this and I'll update as soon as possible!**_

_**Kisses, GingiMango  
**_


	26. C'est la vie

_-1936-_

_Chapter 26: C'est la vie_

_Inspiration: C'est la vie by Anna Puu_

Joshua looked at me with a shocked face. His turned from anger to sorrow and his features softened. I looked at my feet, knowing I've done a big mistake. I could feel how the room had gone from a happy reunion party to a goodbye party.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you like this Joshua. I know that you helped me to get back because of Isabella and if you want to make me disappear just send me back to Russia…" I started until my former best friend stopped me by dropping his hand on my shoulder.

"Edward, I understand. But this doesn't mean we are not best friends anymore. I knew this would happen, I could see it in your eyes, but still I helped you. In more ways than getting you back to the States…Come in Tatiana."

I couldn't believe my ears. I looked towards the door only to see a woman I'd recognize from kilometers**. **I smiled at her as she almost ran to me, her brown curls jumping around and her brown eyes boring into mine. I hugged her tightly and then saw from behind her William; her son.

"William! Come here you big boy!"

"Edward! Is this your son or something?!? I thought you were in war, not happy -family-mode!" I heard Alice scream at me. I quickly came back to the reality and turned to my friends, whom I haven't seen for years.

"No he is not my son; this boy saved me in Russia. And this is his mother, Tatiana." I explained to them and saw Alice smile at Tatiana.

I look around the room, trying to find Bella, but notice she was gone. I said that I'll be back in a moment and went to search for my… well I guess fiancée. I started to walk up the steps of the first pair of stairs in this mansion and heard some crying coming from the last door on the right. I walked quickly to the door and opened it to only find Bella crying and looking out of the window.

"Isabella, I'm sorry…" I started but got interrupted almost immediately.

"Edward how could you! I waited for you for years and all I get is a guy who says he doesn't love me even if he married me and then suddenly there's this Russian whore and kid who appear from nowhere! I trusted you! And she looks just like me, so how can you love her but not me?" She screamed at me.

I couldn't understand why Bella was having such a hard time understanding me. The girl was lifeless and it looked like all she did was read and cry at home doing nothing, but waiting for a guy who was actually living his life in misery, but who was still happy.

"Bella, you look like death. The thing we had was just fun for me. But when I proposed to you I already knew I was making a mistake, because you can't live your life at all! The life you want is to have a happy family at the age of 20 and mine is to live my life and get married when I'm sure of it, not because I'm leaving to war!" I said to her in full honesty.

She looked down to her feet and nodded understandably.


End file.
